Amor a segunda vista
by Raru541
Summary: Nozomi Asahina es la nueva chica que llegara a la residencia Asahina. Su propósito por vivir en ese lugar, es hacer que los hermanos vuelvan a sentir "Amor" después de la tragedia que se tuvo en ese día... ¿Lograra Nozomi cumplir con su promesa? (Segunda parte de: Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola nuevamente.**_

_**Regreso con la quinta historia de cuatro que he escrito.**_

_**Este, será nuevamente una continuación de: **__Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres.  
(Si no has leído la historia, es recomendable que la leas)._

_**Ahora, el nombre de la historia será: **__Amor a segunda vista._

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

_Te has imaginado… ¿Perder a la persona que amas?_

_No hablo de la manera en la que tú crees, si no de una manera terrible y demasiado triste…_

_Ver ante a tus ojos a la persona que luchaste por ella para tener a tu lado, y que la vida te la arrebate de una manera tan sencilla y drástica. _

_La única chica que vivía en la residencia Asahina, tuvo la desgracia de ese destino._

_Haciendo que todos los hermanos, que la querían de una forma no como familia, si no como un amor verdadero y apasionado._

_Dejando en sus mentes y corazones, la idea, de que nunca podrán amar nuevamente…_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1.- Bienvenida rechazada.**_

_Es algo extraño, que nuevamente me cambie de hogar…_

_Más, porque siempre he vivido sola en ese orfanato en el cual siempre se veía una triste en la mirada de todos esos niños que no tienen el amor de una familia._

_Por mi parte, y agradezco mucho eso, es que antes de que cumpliera los 18 años, me adoptara una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos. Su mirada daba demasiada confianza, y sabía, que estando con ella sería una chica demasiado feliz… _

_Aunque… No me tenia esperado vivir con sus hijos, y no eran pocos, eran demasiados!_

_Trece hijos tenía aquella mujer, y yo debía que vivir con todos ellos. _

_Miwa, el nombre de esa señora, me tomo de las manos, y con la mayor seriedad me pidió de favor…_

"_**Te pido, que hagas a mis hijos nuevamente le devuelvas ese sentimiento llamado: Amor"**_

_¿Qué yo le devuelva eso?_

_No entendía realmente lo que me quiso decir, pero como su hija, acepte ese favor que te pide una madre._

_Empaque mis cosas y me despedí de todos._

_Cuando casi llegaba a mi destino, pensaba en las tantas cosas que haría con mis nuevos hermanos. Sé que eran demasiados, pero eso no me asustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que tendría demasiadas aventuras con ellos. Y que tener a una familia tan grande como esa, sería una bendición para cualquiera. _

_Llegue aquella residencia y me sorprendí de que fuese tan grande, pero después reí ya que no recordaba la gran cantidad de personas que viven ahí. _

_Toque el timbre y espere por un momento._

_Al principio pensaba que no había nadie, después pensé que no era la dirección, así que vi el papel que me dio Miwa de la dirección y efectivamente, ese era el lugar correcto._

_De tanta espera, por fin me abrieron la puerta. _

_Era un hombre algo alto, de pelo castaño y vestido de manera algo formal. _

_Me miraba por un largo tiempo hasta que abrió los ojos de sorpresa._

-¿Naomi?-

_¿Naomi?, ¿Quién era ella?_

-Yo no soy Naomi, disculpe, pero mi nombre es Asahina Nozomi-

-Nozomi… Esperanza…-  
_**(Significado de Nozomi: Esperanza)**_

**Nozomi:** -Si, eso significa mi nombre- *Sonríe* -Me gustaría conocer el nombre de la persona que me ha atendido la puerta-

-Disculpa, que mal educado me he visto, mi nombre es Asahina Masaomi, soy el mayor de todos mis hermanos-

**Nozomi:** -Mucho gusto Masaomi-san! Por favor cuide de mi!-

**Masaomi:** -Si…-

_Esa actitud no era para nada esperada, me imagina que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos y felices de que tendrían una hermana. _

_Me seguía preguntando… ¿Quién era Naomi?._

_Tal vez será una Ex novia de el o de uno de ellos, en verdad no lo sé, al final me dio igual y decidí olvidarlo por ese momento._

_Seguí los pasos de aquel hermano mayor con silencio, no tuvimos ninguna plática ni nada, el único sonido que había, era el de nuestros pasos. _

_Llegamos a lo que a mi parecer, era la sala principal donde estaban los demás hermanos._

_Como con Masaomi, todos los hermanos se comportaban de la misma manera. _

_Pero faltaba un hermano, y por lo que me dijeron, era el segundo hermano mayor._

_Me miraron con seriedad y no obtenía respuestas hasta que tuve que insistir sobre el paradero de aquel hermano._

_Lo único que me pudieron decir, era que por el momento, no quería conocer a nadie más._

_¿Por qué me dijeron eso?_

_Acaso… ¿El no quiere conocerme?_

-Nadie quería que vinieras-

**Nozomi:** -¿Disculpa?-

-No queríamos a otra persona aquí-

**Nozomi:** -¿P-Porque lo dices?-

-El destino nos arrebato algo importante de nosotros, y no queremos que nuevamente suceda lo mismo. Tener nuevamente este mismo dolor que aun no es superado, es algo que no podremos aguantar…-

**Nozomi:** -No los entiendo… Podrían explicarme porque…-

-No te diremos nada, lo único importante aquí, es que conozcas a todos y que estés aquí está el momento que tú quieras permanecer aquí-

_Y sin ninguna disculpa por decirme algo tan horrible, cada uno de ellos se fueron alejando de mí, dejándome sola…_

_Ahora entendía la razón por la cual Miwa me pedía de favor que nuevamente les devolviera aquel sentimiento…_

_No sería nada fácil obtener lo que me han predispuesto… Y siento que sería más difícil con ese hermano que no conocí…_

_Espero que un día salga de ese encierro y conozca nuevamente la felicidad de amar… _

_No me importa si tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para poder hacer que aquella tristeza sea desvanecida por completo… Yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo! _

_**-Ha llegado la nueva chica… ¿No piensas conocerla?-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Si sigues en esa actitud, nunca la olvidaras-**_

_*Sosteniendo con sus manos una foto de una chica* _

_**-Es lo que quiero, nunca olvidarla…-**_

_Desde aquel día, haría cualquier cosa para que esta familia volviera como lo era antes…_

_Pero también deseo conocer las razones por las cuales tiene esa actitud._

_Conocer quién es Naomi y la razón por la cual no está aquí…_

_Con el tiempo, descubriré la agonía y tristeza de los hermanos, y pronto, serán remplazados por alegría. _

_**-A pesar de todo… Tenemos que tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro…-**_

* * *

_**Aquí se acaba el capitulo. **_

_**El siguiente, daré mas a conocer la actitud de la protagonista y de una vez iniciar con lo que realmente pasara en la historia. **_

_**He dado un giro muy inesperado escribiendo esta historia, pero quiero dar a conocer que no solo las historias de romances siempre tienen que terminar de una manera que uno quiero…**_

_**En esta historia se hablaran de muchas cosas, y no siempre serán de romance, así que espero que con esto, sigan leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, y pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a la historia, me ponen muy feliz sus comentarios.**_

_**Hasta luego! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic: -Amor a segunda vista-_

_Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

* * *

_El enamorarse nuevamente es un camino difícil…_

_Muchas personas dicen que no, pero eso demuestra que en verdad no amaban a esa persona como supuestamente ellos dijeron…_

_El olvidar a alguien es demasiado difícil, y superarlo, es algo que realmente no sucede rápidamente…_

_La única forma de superar un amor…_

_Es enamorarte…_

_No será fácil, pero el destino siempre te tiene a alguien predestinado a estar a tu lado…_

_**Capitulo 2.- Sonrisa falsa.**_

_A pesar de la terrible bienvenida de ayer, pensé toda la noche en que cosas podría hacer por aquellos chicos que se convirtieron en mis hermanos…_

_No entiendo en verdad porque esa actitud tan alegre que tenían, se les fue robada por algo terrible que paso… Ni siquiera sé qué cosa paso, ya que nadie me ha querido contar… _

_Pero no me rendiré tan rápidamente, yo le prometí a Madre que les devolvería la felicidad a mis hermanos y es lo que hare! _

_**-En la mañana-**_

_Baje por las escaleras para ir a la cocina, tenía hambre y quería ver si ya estaba el desayuno… Para mi sorpresa no estaba nada hecho… _

**Nozomi: -**¿Acaso nadie hace el desayuno?-

_-Yo soy el que lo preparo-_

**Nozomi: **-Oh! Natsume-san, buenos días!-

**Natsume: **-Buenas…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Natsume-san siempre ha hecho el desayuno?-

**Natsume: **-No, realmente ni vivía aquí, yo vivía en un apartamento-

**Nozomi: **-Entonces… ¿Quién era el que cocinaba?-

_Era normal que siempre se quedaran callados ante mis preguntas para conocerlos un poco más…  
Esos silencios tan incómodos eran demasiados largos, pero yo era muy persistente, y quería conocerlos…_

_**Natsume: **_-El que cocinaba era Kyo-nii-

**Nozomi: **-¿Kyo-nii?-

**Natsume: **-Oh, no recordaba que no lo has conocido, disculpa-

_Natsume tomo un delantal y empezó a "cocinar".  
Vi que no cortaba tan a la perfección las verduras, así que me acerque a él para ayudarlo…_

**Nozomi: **-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo, Natsume-san?-

**Natsume:** -No es necesario-

**Nozomi:** -Pero…-

**Natsume:** -Dije que no es necesario…-

_Me aleje poco a poco de él, no quería hacerlo que se pusiera mas de mal humor, pero aun así, siento que fue malo de su parte haberme dicho eso de esa manera, yo solo trataba de ayudarlo, y es terrible que te rechacen de esa forma… _

_Mientras pasaba el tiempo, veía que los demás hermanos bajaban a desayunar…  
Yo los saludaba de una manera demasiado alegre, y su respuesta era demasiado simple… __**-Buenas-**_

_Pero aunque veía a bajar a casi todos, siempre faltaba ese hermano que aun no conocía en persona… No sabía si salía de su habitación a comer o hacer otra cosa… _

_Cuando todos estaban distraídos, tome un plato con comida y llevarse a su habitación…_

_Toque el timbre pero no escuchaba ninguna respuesta…_

**Nozomi: **-U…Ukyo-san… T-Te traje algo de desayunar… Lo cocino Natsume-san, y debo de admitir… _***Ríe un poco***_ Que no cocina del bien del todo… Pero se agradece demasiado su esfuerzo… ¿No?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-Parece… Que no estás de humor para desayunar… Bueno, cuando quieras, calientas la comida… M-Me gustaría algún día probar la comida que prepara Ukyo-san, sé que es buena así que… Bueno… Es mejor que me vaya…-

**-Pov Ukyo- **

_Escuche que poco a poco se alejaba aquella chica, tal vez fue buena en hacer esto pero… Por el momento no quiero acercarme ella… _

**-Pov Nozomi-**

_Deje los platos en la cocina y camine hacia el patio, viendo que Iori-san estaba ahí._

**Nozomi:** -Hey, Iori-san!-

**Iori:** -Oh, Nozomi-chan…-

**Nozomi:** -¿Que hace aquí, Iori-san?-

**Iori:** Estoy regando las flores…

**Nozomi:** -Oh! ¿Así que Iori-san es el que se encarga del jardín? Parece que hace muy bien su deber, ya que están hermosas las flores!-

**Iori:** _***Sorprendido***_ -Gracias…-

**Nozomi:** -Mis flores favoritas son las rosas blancas… Aunque en realidad me gusta cualquier color que tengan… Como el azul, en el idioma de las flores, las rosas azules significan _**Imposible**_-

**Iori:** -Imposible…-

**Nozomi: **_***Asiente***_ -¿Y cuál es su tipo de flor favorita?-

**Iori:** -En realidad no tengo ninguna favorita…-

**Nozomi:** -Hmm… ¿Entonces qué significan esas flores?-

**Iori:** -¿La Iris? Bueno, uno de sus significados es _**Cree en las buenas noticias**_-

**Nozomi:** -¿Y cuál es su otro significado?-

**Iori:** -_**Te amo**_-

_Para mi es imperdonable tener este sentimiento por ti_

_No puedes estar en ninguna parte, ya que todos te susurran su amor por ti_

_Como si fueses la única persona que amaran en este mundo_

_Solo dicen lo que siente, y se van…_

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-

**Iori:** -Kaname-niisan…-

**Nozomi:** -Ah! Kaname-san, bienvenido a casa!-

**Kaname:** _***La toma del hombro***_ -¿Acaso a Imouto-chan le gustan las flores?-

**Nozomi:** -Si, siempre he admirado su belleza, ya que siento que es lo más bello que hay en este mundo…-

**Kaname:** -Eso no es lo más hermoso, lo más hermoso, es el amor…-

**Nozomi:** -¿Amor?-

**Kaname:** -El sentir amor hacia alguien más, es algo maravilloso, y más lo es si es correspondido…-

**Iori**: -¿Por qué le estás hablando de eso?-

**Kaname:** -Solo digo la verdad-

**Nozomi:** -Tal vez este en lo correcto Kaname-san… Pero si lo más hermoso es amar a alguien, tal vez lo más horrible, es que aquella persona no te ame como tú lo amas a él… Y es peor, si aquella persona nunca estará a tu lado…-

**Kaname:** -¿Por qué dice eso Imouto-chan?-

**Nozomi:** -Por nada, solo era un comentario para complementar la conversación!-

**Hikaru:** -Veo que a pesar de tener una edad algo temprana, es demasiada directa a la realidad Imouto-chan…-

**Nozomi:** -Solo digo lo que siento…-

**Kaname:** -¿Acaso Imouto-chan tuvo un amor no correspondido?-

**Nozomi:** -¿Eh? N-No! Nada de eso…-

**Hikaru:** -Hmmm…-

**Iori:** -Es mejor que vayamos a dentro, la comida tal vez este hecha…-

**Nozomi:** -…-

_Es cierto que ocultaba mi pasado, todos aquí lo ocultan… ¿No es verdad?_

_La comida estaba ya servida en la mesa del comedor, como algo habitual, nadie hablaba en la mesa más que pedir una cosa… _

_Mirando alrededor, vi una foto de una chica, y debo de admitir, que era parecida algo a mí…  
No sabía realmente quien era, pero había un hombre a su lado, al parecer, era Ukyo-san…_

_Mi curiosidad fue vencedora en ese momento, y pregunte obteniendo nuevamente respuestas negativas…_

**Nozomi:** -Disculpa Yusuke-kun, pero… ¿Quién es esa chica que esta a lado de Ukyo-san?-

**Yusuke:** -…-

**Futo:** -Se nota que eres una tonta para no saber quién es-

**Azusa:** -Ella vivía aquí-

**Tsubaki:** -Pero desde ese día, ya no volvió más…-

**Nozomi:** -¿Por qué dices eso Tsubaki-san?-

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_Aquel día de otoño, decidimos ir a un parque a festejar esa relación inesperada…_

_Era ya tarde, pero nosotros, a pesar de todo, queríamos festejar, sin impórtanos que aquella joven no tuviésemos tu amor… _

_Cuando regresábamos a casa, todos sonreímos, ya que se notaba en el aire el gran amor que se tenían, era hermoso ver eso, ya que es muy raro encontrar un amor verdadero en su esplendor. _

_Ella caminaba con tanta tranquilidad hasta que en un momento a otro, ella estaba en el suelo, y su última respiración, fue sobre el pecho de Ukyo… _

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

**Natsume:** -No es bueno recordar esto en este momento…-

**Hikaru:** -Ese fue el día en que la familia Asahina fue arrebatada su gran felicidad…-

_Miraba a cada uno de ellos, viendo su mirada de tristeza en su rostro…_

_Un dolor que no era posible explicarlo con palabras, si no con acciones…_

_Termino la comida y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, quedándome sola como lo estoy la mayoría del tiempo… _

_No salgo ningún lado y además, como todavía no es momento de regresar a la escuela, siempre hago algunos quehaceres en la residencia para entretenerme un momento…_

_Subí la ropa mojada para tenderla en el techo… Aunque vi que faltaba algunas cosas, no le tome demasiada importancia ya que pensé que ya le había adelantado…_

_Llegue y lo primero que vi, fue el cielo con hermoso color azul, estaba despejado y pensé que era un hermoso día… Mire hacia abajo y entre las sabanas que se movían conforme el aíre pasaba, había un hombre… _

_Me acerque poco a poco y me di cuenta que fue el que había adelantado mi "trabajo"._

_Deje a un lado lo que cargaba y acerque mi mano en su espalda, tocando delicadamente…_

_Aquel hombre volteo, y me quede en shock cuando lo vi…_

_Era alto, y con anteojos que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio y vestido algo formal…_

_Me miro fijamente, yo hacía lo mismo, por fin había conocido al hermano que no se presento en mi bienvenida… _

_En ese momento, sabía que mi vida cambiaria por completo… Mejor dicho, desde el momento en que puse un pie en este lugar, todo lo que había pensado que pasaría, cambio por completo… _

_La vida me propuso una gran misión, y yo lo haría a la perfección…_

_**Tal parece que soy un cobarde ante el amor…**_

_**Pero en el momento en que te vi, me di cuenta que ese temor se iría por completo… **_

_**Tú serás mi nueva luz ante la felicidad…**_

**Nozomi:** -¿U-Ukyo-san?-

* * *

_Aquí se acaba el capitulo!_

_Espero que le haya gustado!_

_Disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo, pero últimamente no tengo tantas ideas, además, estoy ocupada en mis estudios… Pero tratare no dejar por demasiado tiempo esta historia…_

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto al capítulo y a la historia!_

_Saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic: -Amor a segunda vista-_

_Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

* * *

_Ver en su mirada que se ha vuelto a enamorar como la primera vez que amo, es algo inexplicable_

_El sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento llamado __**"amor" **__es algo que no cualquiera puede sentir tan fácilmente_

_Ya que en el pasado, pasando por desamores… Es difícil volver a creer nuevamente que alguien te ama…_

_**Capitulo 3.- Sorpresas. **_

_Por un tiempo, nos quedamos callados, viéndonos mutuamente…  
A ver que me miraba fijamente, me avergonzaba demasiado, que sin darme cuenta, estaba demasiado roja…_

_He de imaginarme que el noto mi sonrojo así que miro a otro lado…_

**Nozomi:** -Tu… ¿Eres Ukyo-san cierto?-

**Ukyo:** -Mucho gusto… Pero me gustaría que solo me digas por mi nombre… El "san" ya no deseo escucharlo…-

**Nozomi:** -Oh! Disculpe por eso Ukyo…- _*Baja la mirada*_

**Ukyo:** -Pero como eres nuestra nueva hermana… Puedes decirme Kyo-nii como todos los demás…-

**Nozomi:** -¿En serio? _*Sonríe* _Entonces está bien, Kyo-nii!~-

**Ukyo:** _*Sorprendido*_

**Nozomi:** -Así que Kyo-nii me ayudo en este deber, en verdad lo agradezco demasiado… Pero lo que más agradezco, es haberlo conocido en persona!-

**Ukyo:** -¿Por qué dices eso?-

**Nozomi:** -¿Por qué? Muy simple, el conocer a personas nuevas es un gran cambio en tu vida, ya que aquellas personas nuevas que conoces, te harán que pases demasiadas aventuras, no se sabe de que se trataran, pero como muchos dicen: _De la experiencia se aprende_-

**Ukyo:** -Pero algunas veces, el conocer personas, no es del todo bueno…-

**Nozomi:** -B-Bueno, eso dependerá de que personas conozcas, ya que…-

**Ukyo:** -Al parecer no conoces perder a alguien especial para ti…-

**Nozomi:** -Hablas de Naomi, ¿verdad?-  
_***La toma de los hombros mientras la mueve bruscamente* **_

**Ukyo:** ¿TU COMO SABES DE ELLA?

**Nozomi:** -P-Para Kyo-nii!-

_Ukyo paro de moverme, dando el pasos atrás, mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo…  
No sabía cómo comportarme a esa acción que el realizo.  
Lo único que pude hacer, es alejarme…  
Como mucha gente que no sabe cómo resolver sus problemas, lo único que saben es alejarse de los problemas… _

**Nozomi:** -Lo siento…-

_Corrí alejándome de Ukyo, no sabía cuánto tiempo duro en esa situación, pero esperaba que con el tiempo, olvidáramos ese momento incomodo, y comenzáramos de nuevo… _

**Futo:** -¿Por qué la Baka Nee-san está corriendo aquí? Acaso… ¿Está jugando a algo?-

**Nozomi:** -N-No… No es por eso…- _*Mira hacia un lado*_

**Futo:** _*Pone su mano en su barbilla*_ -No quiero que cuando me este hablando mires hacia otro lado, quieres que me mires…-

**Nozomi:** _*Se aleja*_ -Perdón…-

**Futo:** _*Ríe*_ -Esa mirada inocente me hace recordar a una persona… Y eso… Me anima demasiado…-

_De manera repentina, Futo me puso contra la pared, estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento, no soy de esas chicas tan fáciles que se dejan ganar por tanta facilidad, pero en ese momento, ver a mi hermano menor teniéndome de esa manera, era demasiado… Extraño… _

**Futo:** ¿Acaso no pondrás resistencia? Me imagino que deseas que esté más cerca de ti…-

-Futo! Aléjate de ella!-

_Yusuke jalo a Futo lejos de mí, se notaba demasiado su enojo ante la acción que realizo…  
He de admitir que Yusuke llego como un gran milagro en ese momento…  
Si no hubiese sido por el… No sé que hubiera hecho para defenderme de las garras de ese __**"Lobo"**__. _

**Futo:** -¿Por qué siempre llegas en los momento tan oportunos? Que molesto…-

**Yusuke:** -Veo que nuevamente te le acercas así, y obtendrás golpes!-

**Futo:** -¿En serio? ¿Mi hermano mayor golpearía a su hermanito menor?-

**Yusuke:** -Si!-

**Futo:** -Hmm… Bueno, no se le olvide que todavía no termino… Falto lo más importante, así que espérelo!~ Has-ta lu-e-go, Nee-san!~-

_Futo se alejo de mi y suspire aliviada…  
Aunque no estaba del todo por lo que dijo al final, espero que por razones obvias, no se atreva a hacer lo que él dijo…  
Mire a Yusuke mientras que el decía "maldito malcriado"._

**Nozomi:** -Quiero agradecer a Yusuke-kun que me haya salvado!-

**Yusuke:** -N-No es necesario que lo pidas, el siempre ha sido el…-

**Nozomi:** -Eso es una gran lastima, pero aun así, gracias-

**Yusuke: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Pasa algo malo?-

**Yusuke:** -No…-

_No entiendo porque me comporto de esa manera…_

_No quiero volver a caer en la misma trampa del amor…_

_Ya que si llego hasta el fondo… Nunca podré salir de ahí…_

_Y si salgo lastimado, tal vez nunca pueda recuperarme de ello… _

**Masaomi: **-Nozomi-chan… ¿Estás aquí?-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Aquí estoy Masaomi-san!~-

_Después de que Masaomi llegara donde yo estaba, Yusuke-kun se fue sin decir una palabra…  
A pesar de que se fue de esa manera, siempre le estare agradecida por su amabilidad…  
El fue el primero que le considere un hermano verdadero!  
Ya que los hermanos siempre se defienden de todo…_

**Masaomi: **-Te llego una carta de la universidad, pienso que son los resultados…-

**Nozomi: **-Así es, gracias!-

_Al abrir la carta, veo en la parte de arriba que fui aceptada.  
Sonreí al verlo, ya que en el examen se me hizo demasiado sencillo, estaba algo preocupada de algún modo…  
Ya viendo que he pasado, no tengo ninguna preocupación…_

**Masaomi: **-Veo que entraste a una universidad donde estudian Derecho _*Sonríe*_ Parece que tendremos a otro abogado en casa!-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Es cierto, no recordaba que Ukyo-san… Kyo-nii lo era!~-

**Masaomi: **-Felicidades por tu logro-

**Nozomi: **-Gracias… Ah!-

_Masaomi-san de igual manera que Futo, sorpresivamente me abrazo, no lo tome nada malo a este abrazo, muy por el contrarío, sabía que era inocente, que era forma de demostrar su felicitación a mi logro…  
Es muy raro que yo reciba este tipo de afectos, así que correspondí a su abrazo…  
Duramos un momento en esa posición hasta que me di cuenta que ya habíamos estado mucho tiempo así…_

**Nozomi: **-Masaomi-san…-

**Masaomi: **-Permíteme estar un momento mas así…-

**Nozomi: **-…-

**Masaomi: **-Siempre, he querido abrazarte… Naomi…-

**Nozomi: **-Disculpe Masaomi-san, pero no soy Naomi…-

_Tsk…  
Fue de lo que escuche de la boca de Masaomi-san…  
Se separo de mí…_

**Masaomi: **-Perdóname, no era mi intención…-

**Nozomi: **-Masaomi-san, ¿puede hablarme de Naomi-chan? Siempre me confunden con ella, y me gustaría saber más de ella…-

**Masaomi: **-Naomi-chan…-

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_En ese momento en que vimos a nuestra hermana en el suelo, por haber sido golpeada por ese auto que al parecer, el conductor no estaba en todos sus sentidos para manejar… _

_Nos quedamos de píe, aterrados por ver ante nosotros aquella atrocidad que había pasado hace unos segundos… _

_Vimos que el primero que fue a ayudar aquella chica, fue Ukyo… _

_Los demás corrimos para ayudar, aunque algunos alejamos a Wataru para que no viera más de lo ocurrido, pero no fue suficiente para que este pequeño se le quedara por siempre en su memoria, el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana mayor… _

_Se hizo todo lo posible para ayudar, pero siempre es inevitable no caer ante las manos de la muerte… No importa si fuiste alguien importante, no importa si eres joven, no importa nada de eso… Si fuiste predestinado a esa desgracia, no se puede evadir de ninguna manera… _

_**-Fin del recuerdo- **_

**Masaomi: **-Naomi-chan… Fue, alguien muy importante para nosotros… Lo siento, tengo que regresar al hospital-

_Era de esperarse que cuando se quería hablar de Naomi-chan, solo escucharía:  
__**"Fue alguien demasiado especial" **_

-Si quieres conocer sobre Naomi-chan… Entonces te contare todo-

_Mire hacia un lado, y era Louis que estaba en las escaleras…_

_**Si aquella persona quiere conocer el terrible pasado de la familia Asahina**_

_**La conocerá…**_

_**Pero a un costo elevado, ya que el que hable, o el que conozco tan profundamente esa historia…**_

_**Caerá en sus hombros, el desprecio absoluto…**_

* * *

_Aquí se acaba el capítulo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado nwn_

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo! _

_Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta luego! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y la protagonista)**

* * *

_-No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de su presencia-_

-En esas mañanas que siempre veía su sonrisa... Note que era especial...-

-Solo me conformaba con mirarla, eso me decía cada vez que la veía pasar...-

-Parece que ella es feliz todo el tiempo, y eso da alegría a todos...-

-Solo admirándola, desde un lugar donde no me pueda ver...-

-Hacía que mi día...-

-Se iluminara un poco mas…-

**Capitulo 4.- La historia lamentable. **

_Louis se me acerco a mí y me pidió que me sentara, yo asentí y me senté a un lado suyo…  
Vi en la mirada de Louis que estaba totalmente seguro de decirme todas las dudas que tenía en ese momento… Estaba un poco emocionada de escuchar todo, bueno, eso pensaba en ese momento, ya que descubrí realmente el dolor que tenían todos ante esa desgracia… _

**Louis: **-Nozomi-chan… Aquella chica que está en esa fotografía, era nuestra hermana que era hija adoptiva del nuevo esposo de nuestra madre… Todos estábamos felices que alguien más se uniera a nuestra familia… Naomi-chan era demasiado educada, inteligente y demasiado amable… Bueno, eso era su forma de ser por fuera…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Louis-san?-

**Louis: **-Bueno… Era demasiado sarcástica, y nadie lo sabía ya que nunca lo decía… Un día, comenzó un gran conflicto para obtener su amor, Naomi-chan ya había elegido a su verdadero amor, y como te das cuenta en esa foto, fue Ukyo-niisan…-

**Nozomi: **-Ukyo…-

**Louis: **-Hubo algunos problemas en su relación, al final, su amor fue más grande que toda la envidia que se tenía en ese momento… Hasta…-

_Louis-san bajo la mirada…  
Sabía que esto era doloroso, porque notaba que le dolía con solo recordar ese terrible momento…  
Puse mi mano en su hombro tratando de darle mi apoyo…  
No soy buena consolando en ningún sentido, me considero una persona inútil al no poder a las personas que quiero, y siempre que lo intento, resulta ser peor… _

**Louis: **-Ese día, todos los hermanos, mas la linda pareja, fuimos a festejar en un parque, aunque no era un clima cálido, era hermoso el entorno que estaba a nuestro alrededor… Naomi-chan se levanto primero para regresar a casa, queríamos seguir festejando, pero ella deseaba regresar lo más pronto posible, ya que tenía algo importante que decir a Ukyo-niisan… Nadie supo que es lo que iba a decir, porque un carro pasó encima de ella, sin que ninguno de nosotros, pudiera evitarlo…-

**Nozomi: **-N-Naomi-chan… Murió… Ahora entiendo la razón por la que todos ustedes están así…-

**Louis: **-Algunas cosas de tu habitación, era de Naomi-chan… Quisimos dejarlas ahí por respeto…-

**Nozomi: **-Ya veo… Me alegra que hayan tomado esa decisión!-

**Louis: **-Veo que no estás del todo alegre estando con nosotros…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Eh?-

**Louis: **-No es bueno que estés sacrificándote de esa manera… Por la manera en la que te tratamos… Por parte de todos, te pido disculpas, no es su intención hacerte daño…-

**Nozomi: **-No importa si me tratan mal, yo le prometí a madre que les devolvería la felicidad, además de eso, yo los quiero demasiado, a pesar de todo…-

**Louis: **-Y nosotros a ti te queremos, eres parte de la familia Asahina…-

_En ese momento, recibí un abrazo demasiado sincero, llore en los brazos de Louis-san por haber descubierto lo que les había sucedido… Era tan lamentable, que ni yo creía como habían soportado tanto dolor en su interior… _

_No puedo juzgarlos, el sufrimiento por lo que han pasado no se le puede considerar un castigo que un ser divino les haya dado, si no, una terrible, terrible experiencia… _

_Louis-san en ese momento tenía que irse, así que lo despedí y le di buena suerte en su trabajo…_

_La sonrisa volvió a mi rostro, no era falsa, si no una de alegría al sentir el amor de un verdadero hermano, con tanto dolor en su corazón, sigue teniendo ese amor inocente hacía las personas que quiere… _

**Tsubaki: **-Oh, estas aquí, Onee-chan…-

**Nozomi: **-Tsubaki-san, bienvenido a casa…-

**Azusa: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Azusa-san está contigo, me alegro mucho, bienvenido a casa, Azusa!-

**Tsubaki: **-Azusa y yo estábamos ensayando para un guión, y necesitamos a una chica para que interprete a la protagonista, ¿podrías ayudarnos?-

**Nozomi: **-Por supuesto, no soy buena en esas cosas, pero intentare ayudarles…-

**Azusa: **-Se trata que una chica llega a un hogar, donde reina la desesperación y tristeza, y aquella persona, interfiere en la vida de muchas personas… Pero lo que no se ha dado cuenta, es que además del odio que tienen en su interior, también…-

**Tsubaki: **-Se tiene deseo…-

_Era obvio que la protagonista de esa historia, era yo…_

_Miraba con algo de temor a los gemelos, al ver sus miradas viéndome fijamente… _

_¿Deseo? No entendía realmente… Era demasiado contradictorio tener odio y deseo a la vez… _

_Mientras pensaba esto, los brazos de Tsubaki me acorralaron mientras que Azusa me tomaba del rostro, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente…_

_Ahora entendía, ese deseo, era apasionado, pero no del modo correcto…  
No era correspondido…  
Era repulsivo… _

**Tsubaki: **-Ahora le toca a Onee-chan que diga sus líneas, para que nosotros sigamos con esto!-

**Azusa: **-Tienes que mirarnos fijamente cuando digas tus diálogos, para notar si lo dices realmente con el sentimiento…-

**Nozomi: **-N-No se me lo diálogos…-

**Tsubaki: **-Entonces, invéntalos, eso es ser más original…-

**Azusa: **-Di en este momento tu dialogo-

**Tsubaki y Azusa: **-DILO AHORA MISMO-

**Nozomi: **-Y-Yo… NO LOS DESEO!-

_Los gemelos pararon viéndome con mucha sorpresa… _

_Me solté de aquellos dos, y me aleje un poco… _

_-El deseo no te lleva al camino correcto del Amor-_

_-Si sigues ese camino incorrecto, caerás en un gran abismo del pecado…-_

_-Aunque tú intentes escapar de la oscuridad, será demasiado tarde…-_

_-Porque ahora, solo se tiene… Odio-_

_**Recuerdo:**_

_Fue llamada a una ambulancia, por si todavía se tenía esperanza de que Naomi, resucitara…_

_En las películas, casi siempre se obtiene lo que uno más quiere… En ese momento, no era una película, y no ocurrió lo que queríamos…_

_Volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa, de nuestra querida hermana… _

_**-Fin del recuerdo- **_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!_

_Saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo y si les gustaría ver algo en especial… _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Hasta luego! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia)  
(Lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia)**

* * *

_-Nunca admitiré que me he enamorado de ti-_

_-Ya que nunca traicionare el recuerdo de mi anterior amor-_

_-Simplemente quiero que te alejes de mí, aunque me duela hasta el alma-_

_-Porque, si me acerco mas a tu lado-_

_-No podre resistir estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti-_

**Capitulo 5.- Rechazo total. **

_Estaba aterrorizada ante la reacción que tomarían los gemelos por haberles dicho de esa manera tan directa lo que sentía…_

_Siento que fue demasiado duro ya que ellos han estado sufriendo, pero tampoco quiero que se aprovechen de mí por esa situación… _

_Los dos miraron hacia abajo, por la acción que habían hecho…_

**Los dos al mismo tiempo: **-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte esto, en verdad…-

**Azusa: **-Lo lamento-

**Tsubaki: **-Lo lamento-

_No sería yo su verdugo para causarles dolor, así que los perdone en ese mismo instante._

_Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, y viendo esa mirada de tristeza mientras sus ojos morados empiezan acumular algunas lagrimas, era imposible no perdonarlos… _

_Tome las manos de cada uno de ellos, para que me miraran y vieran que lo que decía era enserio…_

**Nozomi: **-No se preocupen, son perdonados, se por lo que han pasado, y simplemente quieren descargar todo el amor acumulado por Naomi, hacia mi persona… No quiere decir que tolerare que a cada momento pase esto, dejando en claro que somos hermanos, y que yo los quiero demasiado, con todo mi corazón, pero el cariño simplemente es cariño, no ha pasado a un sentimiento más intenso que es el Amor, así que quiero disculparme si no siento por el momento esto, cuando llegue a sentir algo mas, yo misma se los daré a conocer, ¿de acuerdo?-

_Los dos se miraron entre si y aceptaron…  
Se despidieron y se juntos se fueron en el elevador…_

_Suspire sintiéndome aliviada, cayendo a propósito en el sofá, mientras miraba el techo…_

**Nozomi: **-Realmente, lo que sienten todos es algo muy intenso, que yo no lo entiendo después de todo…-

**Subaru: **-¿De qué estás hablando?-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Subaru-san, no lo escuche llegar, bienvenido…-

_Me levante enseguida viendo que Subaru había regresado de su entrenamiento… _

**Nozomi: **-¿Subaru-san volvió de su entrenamiento?-

**Subaru: **-Si…-

**Nozomi: **-Ya veo, Subaru-san entrena mucho y siento que es un buen jugador, eso lo dicen mucho en las revistas de deportes!-

**Subaru: **-¿T-Tú las ves?-

**Nozomi: **-Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero de repente cuando voy a la tienda, veo en las portadas a Subaru-san, y no creo que por cualquier cosa lo pongan, hay una razón para ello, y la razón es que Subaru-san es un buen jugador- _***Sonríe* **_

_Los ojos de Subaru se abrieron ante mi comentario…  
Admiro tener a unos hermanos que hacen muy buen su trabajo…  
Cada uno de ellos tiene un don especial, y todos lo utilizan a la perfección, haciendo notar que siendo tantos hermanos, no son del todo simples hermanos…  
_

**Subaru: **-Bueno… Si tú quieres… Puedes ir a un juego a verme…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Enserio? En verdad me gustaría ir a uno! Estaría muy feliz de ir y más si Subaru-san me invita a ir a uno!-

**Subaru: **-El próximo partido será pasado mañana…-

**Nozomi: **-Muy bien, entonces, pasado mañana me veras apoyándote, me emociona tan solo de que veré un gran partido de basquetbol de mi hermano mayor!- _***Ríe un poco* **_

_Ver la mirada de confusión de Subaru me hace dudar de lo que digo…  
Aunque me da un poco de gracia ver esa mirada, mas, cuando se ha puesto un poco rojo… _

_Me sentía tan feliz de que cada vez vamos mejorando nuestra situación, referente a como nos comportamos, porque ya cada uno de ellos me habla más, no serán tan largas las conversaciones o no siempre terminan bien del todo, pero sé que poco a poco, volverá nuevamente ese amor de familia que tenían hacia Naomi, y será pasado a mí; yo seré la persona que les devuelva la felicidad y la que hará que la familia se reúna de nuevo, porque de eso se trata una familia, de quererse entre ellos y apoyarse, teniendo tantos recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, y lo más importante, es estar todos juntos! _

_Al día siguiente, por la noche, estaba preparando mi vestimenta para el partido de Subaru que sería mañana, sería temprano el partido, así que no quería llegar tarde y así obtener un buen lugar…_

_Escuche por el pasillo que estaban discutiendo…  
Sabía que cuando discutían entre ellos no terminaría nada bien, y quiero hacer algo para que esa situación no termine en algo peor… _

_Me di cuenta que eran Kyo-nii, Hikaru-san y Kaname-san… _

_Trate de acercarme para no hacer ruido para que no me escucharan, y cuando me dé cuenta que pasaría algo grave, me interpondría entre ellos dos… _

_Al principio no comprendí la razón por la que discutían; después me di cuenta que era por Naomi y por mi… _

_Hikaru-san le decía a Kyo-nii que superara el pasado, que ahora ha llegado un remplazo de Naomi…_

_Kyo-nii se negaba a olvidar a su amada, porque ella será la única que amara hasta que el deje de vivir… _

**Kaname: **-Imouto-chan ya se ha ido, Ukyo-niisan… No es bueno que sigas con esos sentimientos, porque te harás más daño a ti mismo…-

**Hikaru: **-Vaya vaya, siendo el más mayor de nosotros dos, es el más inmaduro…-

**Ukyo: **-Hikaru…-

**Hikaru: **-¿No te importara que ninguno de nosotros se meta con ella, verdad?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Hikaru: **-Digo, porque tú fuiste el ganador del primer conflicto, es hora de que yo me interponga y ahora ser el ganador, porque a mí me encanta ganar lo que quiero…-

**Kaname: **-No es bueno que hables de Nozomi-chan sobre…-

**Hikaru: **-¿Sobre qué, Kaname-san? Cualquiera puede obtenerla, ella es muy dulce y muy linda, y me he dado cuenta que ya uno de ustedes se ha interesado en ella… Pero te preguntare nuevamente, Kyo-nii… ¿No te importara que yo me la quede?~-

**Ukyo: **-Ya te he dicho que no me importa, por mi hagan lo que quieran con ella, para mí, ella no es nadie!-

_A pesar de que no he llegado a amarlo…  
Me dolía lo que dijo…  
Me dolió demasiado… _

_Siendo mi hermano mayor, Kyo-nii fue el que me rechazo de manera horrible…  
No pude aguantar más y empecé a llorar… _

_Puse mi mano en mi boca para que no escucharan…  
No quería que me vieran en esa situación… _

_Mire hacia arriba y vi que Kaname-san estaba frente de mi… _

**Kaname: **-Imouto-chan…-

_**Recuerdo: **_

_Después de haber llevado al hospital a Naomi…  
La respuesta del doctor fue directa… "Lo siento, pero ya no se puede hacer nada".  
Nosotros sabíamos que ella no abriría sus ojos otra vez…  
Ukyo cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloro demasiado…  
Todos contagiamos el llanto de Ukyo, y nos acercamos a él para apoyarlo…  
No fue suficiente nuestro apoyo, en realidad, no iba ayudar con nada a Ukyo…_

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_-Si tú me rechazas, entonces yo también tendré que hacerlo-_

_-No importa lo que haga, tú siempre me negaras a quererme…-_

_-"Lo siento"-_

_-Por no haber hecho que tu dejaras de odiarme-_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!_

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son preciados para mi, y siempre me ponen feliz leerlos! _

_Si para esta semana no pongo nuevamente otro capítulo, les deseo una buena navidad y prospero año nuevo!_

_Para mí, son un gran regalo tan solo de leer y esperar el capitulo! _

_En verdad, muchas gracias!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia)  
(Lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia)**

* * *

_-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por las personas que no te quieren al igual que yo-_

_-Solo estarás sufriendo demasiadas veces la misma decepción-_

_-"Olvida aquella persona que no desea tu amor"-_

_-Porque yo soy el único que quiere que tu mirada sea hacia mi-_

**Capitulo 6.- Cariño. **

_Al ver a Kaname frente mío, seque lo más rápido que pude mis lagrimas…  
Pero fue el traje de Kaname que hizo que desaparecieran, porque en ese mismo instante, me tomo fuertemente en sus brazos… _

_Los brazos del rubio me tomaron posesivamente mientras cerraba mis ojos para dejar de llorar…_

_No podía enojarme con él, porque no fue el que hizo que me sintiera de esa manera… _

**Kaname: **-Lamento que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación, Imouto-chan…-

**Nozomi: **-No es necesario que lo lamentes, al contrario, quiero agradecerte por haberme defendido…-

_Sabía que no me había defendido del todo; por lo menos no dijo algo descarado o algo hiriente… _

**Kaname: **-Yo siempre estaré para ti… Si tienes algo que tengas en tu interior y quieres decírselo a alguien, me tienes a mí, que yo curare cualquier pena y dolor que tenga tu corazón, con el amor que tengo hacia ti, Imouto-chan-

**Nozomi: **-Kaname-san…-

_Me aferre mas al cuerpo de Kaname…  
Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, ya que, aunque no demuestre que tengo dolor en lo superficial, tengo un gran dolor en mi interior por estos últimos días que he pasado con todos mis hermanos…  
Me di cuenta en ese momento que Kaname-san tenía intenciones de apoyarme…  
Sentí que un peso de encima se caí de mi cuerpo al darme cuenta del cariño que había obtenido en ese momento… _

**Nozomi: **-Necesito en estos momentos… Que alguien arrebate mi pesar, Kaname-san…-

**Kaname: **-Escuchare todo lo que me tenga que decir, Imouto-chan.-

_Nos separamos y fuimos a un parque que estaba a unas pocas calles de casa…  
Los dos nos sentamos en una banca, uno cerca del otro.  
Empecé a contarle lo que sentía, mientras el tomaba de mi mano y me miraba… _

_Hablar con él fue demasiado reconfortante, porque por fin pude sacar lo que tenía en mi interior… _

_Al escuchar las palabras de apoyo, me hacían que mi misión no quedara en el olvido, y que diera mi mayor esfuerzo de lo que prometí, sea cumplido… _

_Sin darnos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para estar fuera de casa…  
Así que decidimos regresar a casa… _

_Antes de entrar a la residencia, tome de la manga de Kaname para que este se diera media vuelta, al ver que ya estaba frente en mío, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. _

**Nozomi: **-Gracias por todo, Kaname-san, en verdad… ¡Muchas gracias!-

_El simplemente sonrío y entramos juntos. _

_Kaname decidió ir a su habitación, así que me despedí de él deseándole una buena noche. _

**Natsume: **-¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste la cena-

**Nozomi: **-Ah, disculpe Natsume-san… Salí un momento a tomar aire-

**Natsume: **-¿Con Kaname-san?-

**Nozomi: **-S-Si…-

_Natsume me tomo de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara fijamente…  
Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos…  
Primero están tan enojados que hasta me matan con la mirada, pero después, me toman posesivamente como si fuese una muñeca de trapo para ser utilizada en la manera que no quiero…_

**Natsume: **-No sé porque tengo tanto celos de que hayas salido con el… Para la próxima, quiero que salgas conmigo…-

**Nozomi: **-No confundas la situación Natsume-san, yo quería hablar seriamente con Kaname… Porque… Quería desahogarme…-

**Natsume: **-¿Desahogarte?-

**Nozomi:** -Si… Desde que llegue aquí, he sido ignorada y despreciada por todos ustedes, y eso que son mis propios hermanos… Y por esa razón, tengo aun más dolor de que no quieran que este a su lado para ayudarlos… De eso se trata una familia, ¿no? De convivir juntos y apoyarse mutuamente de todas las circunstancias que pasemos en el transcurso del que estamos viviendo…-

_Nuevamente quería llorar…  
En esta ocasión quise no dejarlas salir y solo miraba a un lado para que no viera Natsume…  
El se alejo un poco de mi y se disculpo por haber malinterpretado mi salida con Kaname…_

**Natsume: **-Si tienes algún problema, también puedes ir conmigo y hablar-

**Nozomi: **-Natsume-san… Gracias…-

**Natsume: **-Gracias a ti, que me has abierto los ojos, por hacer que deje este gran dolor a un lado y haber entrado en mi creando felicidad-  
_***Pone su mano en su cabeza y sonríe* **_

_Me siento tan feliz en este momento…  
Haber hecho nuevamente a uno de mis hermanos sonreir, es un gran logro que aun todavía no lo creo…  
Si esto es un sueño, desearía despertar ahora mismo para no creer que es la realidad… _

_Pero este sueño maravilloso del cual nunca quería despertar, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla… _

_Antes de ir a dormir, vi a Ukyo… _

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii, buenas noches, ¿ya se va a ir a dormir?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Kyo-nii?-

**Ukyo: **-Ah…! Yo… Si…-

_Ukyo empezó a caminar para su habitación, en ese momento se me ocurrió decirle algo ,así que lo tome del brazo para detenerlo…_

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii, como he visto que tiene vacaciones… ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo al partido de Subaru? Es mañana y… No conozco mucho de esta ciudad, además de que no me gustaría ir sola… Y…-

**Ukyo: **-No…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Por qué no, Kyo-nii?-

**Ukyo: **-No deseo ir contigo a ninguna parte… Lo siento…-

**Nozomi: **-Todavía sigues con ese recuerdo de Naomi, ¿verdad?-

_Ukyo dio media vuelta y me miro con sorpresa…  
Se que es un comentario demasiado directo y doloroso; era necesario hablar claramente sobre su situación, porque si sigue de esa manera, no cambiara nada, seguirá en su soledad y hará que las personas que están a su lado y que lo quieren se alejaran de él… _

_No deseo que mi hermano mayor tenga ese terrible destino todo por no superar el pasado de un gran amor que tuvo, pero es momento de hacerlo entender sobre su realidad en este momento…_

**Nozomi: **-Se que la amaste demasiado, y sé que un amor así no será olvidado… Ella ya no volverá, Kyo-nii… Naomi-chan tal vez ya no estará a tu lado de forma corporal, ella siempre estará en tus memorias, recuerda los bellos y malos momentos que estuviste a su lado, eso hará que tengas una experiencia que te hará seguir adelante… Dejar ese duelo que tienes en tu interior y sigue tu camino hacia un futuro de felicidad y…-

**Ukyo: **-Por favor para…-

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii…-

**Ukyo: **-Agradezco que trates de ayudarme pero… No quiero que sigas a mi lado… No deseo amar nuevamente y ser abandonado otra vez… No quiero… No… … … Buenas noches…-

_Ukyo camino rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro… _

**Nozomi: **-Lo siento, Kyo-nii…-

_Fui a mi habitación y busque algunas cosas en un cajón, y encontré… Algo que supuse que era de Naomi… Mi curiosidad fue demasiado grande y abrí la caja, y contenía un diario… El diario de Naomi…_

_No quise ver en si su diario, solo hojee algunas páginas hasta que vi una que me llamo la atención… Era la última cosa que escribió antes del accidente…_

_**-Me siento tan feliz de que Ukyo-san me haya aceptado, y estos días fueron demasiados maravillosos-**_

_**-Por supuesto que lo eran, ¿Quién no sería feliz estando a un lado de un hombre tan bien parecido y perfecto?- **_

_**-La familia decidió ir a festejar a un parque la relación que tenemos Ukyo-san y yo, y cuando volvamos… Le diré algo muy importante… Que se que no será de su agrado…-**_

_**-Mi padre al no saber de mi relación con Ukyo-san, me llevara a otra ciudad a vivir para estudiar en una universidad como mucho prestigio, además, de que podría aprovechar para encontrar a un buen partido para que esté a mi lado…-**_

_**-No puedo negarme a las decisiones de mi padre, y es inevitable el viaje…-**_

_**-Amo demasiado a Ukyo-san… Lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie… El es mi primer amor y quiero que sea el único que esté a mi lado…-**_

_**-Así que se lo diré de una manera en la cual no sufra demasiado, y le pediré, que me espere, que cuando vuelva, estaré a su lado siempre y hasta aceptare cualquier petición que desea decirme… Espero que esto ocurra, ya que deseo siempre estar a su lado…-**_

**Nozomi: **-Naomi-chan amaba demasiado a Kyo-nii tanto como él la sigue amando… Ahora entiendo porque no quiere olvidarla y porque no quiere que le diga Ukyo-san… Porque es muy doloroso recordar la forma en la cual hacia que Ukyo sonreía al tener el saludo de su amada…-

* * *

_Aquí se termina el capitulo._

_Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, en verdad me ponen muy feliz que lean esta historia…_

_Si te gusto el capitulo puedes dejar tu comentario al respecto._

_Muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia)  
(Lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia)**

* * *

_-Te he visto desde lejos, y veo que tú no eres feliz-_

_-"¿Qué es en realidad la felicidad?"-_

_-Quiero acercarme a tu lado… Pero no puedo hacerlo…-_

_-"Lamento que sea tan débil"-_

_-Lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos…-_

_-Es solo mirar tu tristeza en tu mirada…-_

_-"Perdona si te hice infeliz…"-_

**Capitulo 7: Una verdad cruel. **

_Después de haber leído la última página del diario de Naomi, lo guarde en su lugar donde estaba y decidí recostarme; viendo hacia techo…  
__**"Cada vez entiendo los sentimientos de todos…"**_

_Cerré mis ojos y empecé a imaginar, que hubiera pasado si no hubiese ocurrido ese accidente… _

_Tal vez hubiese pasado lo que decía en el diario, Naomi se hubiera ido y Ukyo la hubiera esperado todo el tipo que sea necesario… _

_Me imagino que si esa tragedia nunca hubiera llegado…  
La actitud de todos, más que nada la de Ukyo, seguirían siendo felices…_

_Algunas veces la vida el cruel, y te separan de cosas que amas… _

_Nadie sabe cuando dejaran este mundo; es mejor no saberlo, porque si uno sabe qué día ya no estará aquí, vivirían con una gran agonía hasta el día de morir… _

_Lo único que deseo en este momento, es que todos vuelvan a ser felices… _

_Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco comencé a quedarme profundamente dormida…_

_Recuerdo que soñé que cada uno de mis hermanos portaba una sonrisa, mientras que corría hacia ellos y los abrazaba… _

_Ese cálido abrazo que aunque sabía que no era real, para mí, fue algo hermoso…_

_Pero los sueños no siempre son eternos, y de un momento otro, tienes que despertar… _

_Este día sería diferente, porque hoy iría a un partido de uno de mis hermanos…_

_Me prepare para ir y obtener un buen lugar para ver a Subaru. _

_Algunos de mis hermanos me vieron salir apresurada, y al parecer, tenían curiosidad por la cual iba de prisa hacia la salida, así que me preguntaban al cual yo les contestaba que tenía que ir a ver un partido… Ellos no respondían nada, así que simplemente los dejaba atrás… _

_Llegue al lugar y me senté enseguida, y para mi suerte, era un buen lugar… _

_Vi a lo lejos que Natsume al igual que yo, se había presentado; desde lejos, levante mi mano moviéndola de un lado otro, de manera en la cual el volteara a verme y así poder saludarlo. _

_Al verme, enseguida miro hacia otro lado, ignorándome por completo… _

_A pesar de que supuestamente ya había obtenido su cariño, no siempre es verdadero los sentimientos de las personas, y la mayoría de las veces, uno cambia de opinión de cómo tratar a los demás… _

_En esos momentos pensaba en demasiadas cosas, primero, pensaba que no me había reconocido, al cual obtuve rápidamente la respuesta que esa no era la opción correcta, ya que por mi parte, era algo imposible que no me reconociera, al cual pase enseguida a la segunda cosa que pensaba, no quería sentarse a mi lado para no distraerse y no ver el juego como se debe hacer… _

_Muchos pensamientos pasaron mi mente, pero siempre terminaba en la que no quería que estuviera a su lado… _

Empezó el juego y vi a Subaru iniciar la jugada, la gran rapidez que tenía en ese momento era tan sorprendente, que sin darme cuenta, me separaba de mi asiento, y abría poco a poco mis ojos por la gran especialidad que estaba viendo…

**Nozomi: **-Subaru-san es sorprendente-

_Cuando acabo el partido espere en la entrada para felicitarlo; él nunca salió… _

_El regalo que había comprado en el camino quedará conservado por el momento… _

_Llegue a casa y directamente llegue a mi habitación dejando a un lado el regalo… _

_Me he dado cuenta que desde que llegue aquí, la tristeza me invade por completo, y los momentos de felicidad son tan pocos, que hasta con mis manos puedo contarlos… _

_**(Suena el timbre de la habitación)**_

**Nozomi: **-¿Hmmm? ¿Quién podrá ser?-

_Abrí la puerta y era el pequeño Wataru…_

**Nozomi: **-¿Qué sucede, Wataru?-

**Wataru: **-Onee-chan… ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?-

**Nozomi: **-¿Jugar contigo?-

**Wataru: **_***Asiente***_

**Nozomi: **_***Sonríe* **_-Por supuesto, ¿a qué quieres jugar?-

_Wataru me tome de la muñeca y me llevo hacia la sala donde en la televisión estaba un juego… _

**Wataru: **-Es un juego que Natsume-nii nos ha dado, dijo que en este juego aparecían Tsu-kun y Azu-kun dando las voces de algunos de los personajes, y que era de preferencia jugarlo en parejas, y… Como no hay nadie que pueda jugar conmigo, por eso le dije que jugara conmigo…-

**Nozomi: **-Ya veo… Aun así, agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta, Wataru-

**Wataru: **-Solo porque no había nadie más, se lo pedí a Onee-chan…-

_Sabía que por su propio interés me había hablado, eso realmente lo sabía… _

_Aunque fui "utilizada" el momento con el que estuve con Wataru fue demasiado divertido, ya que sin saber cómo jugar el juego, lo hacía bien, por parte de Wataru, siempre caía al suelo por no pasar bien el juego… _

**Hikaru: **-¡Ah!~ Imouto-san esta aquí…-

**Nozomi: **-Bienvenido…-

**Hikaru: **-Vaya, que forma tan horrible es darle la bienvenida a tu hermano mayor, y más si viene de su trabajo…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Cómo puedo darle la cálida bienvenida a alguien que habla de mis espaldas, y que solo me considera un juego nada más?-

**Hikaru: **-¿De qué estás hablando?-

**Nozomi: **-¿Acaso no recuerda lo que hablaba en el pasillo?-

**Hikaru: **-Así que escuchaste…-

**Wataru: **-¿De qué están hablando?-

**Nozomi: **-No es nada importante, Wataru-

**Hikaru: **_***La toma del hombro* **_-Dime, ¿Qué te pareció lo que le dije?- _***Sonríe* **_

**Nozomi: **-Fue algo horrible, y no desearía tener más comentarios de los cuales Hikaru-san ya ha dicho…-

**Hikaru: *Ríe* **-Eres demasiado sensible, Imouto-chan-, pero eso en verdad no me importa…~-

_Hikaru me tomo haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, en su rostro permanecía una sonrisa que cada vez me causaba gran desconfianza a lo que pretendía hacer… _

_Reaccione rápido ya que estaba presente Wataru; me aleje de él y Hikaru me seguía viendo… _

**Hikaru: **-Solo se separo de mi porque estaba Wataru, ¿no es así?-

**Nozomi: **-…-

**Hikaru: **-Me lo imagine, tu para mi, siempre serás una persona que puede ser utilizada tantas veces sea posible…-

**Nozomi: **-Hikaru…-

**Wataru: **-Si fueras nuestra verdadera Onee-chan, no se dejaría por nadie, Naomi-chan era directa respecto a lo que no quiere que le hagan, y tu… Solo eres una persona que no sabe lo que tiene que hacer…-

_Wataru es demasiado joven, y aun así, el puede causarme el peor sentimiento que existe en esta vida… _

_Los dos me dejaron solo mientras estaba en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo y mis manos en mis rostro… _

**Nozomi: **-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?-

**Nozomi: **-¿Por qué no puede ser posible tener felicidad en este lugar de desgracia?-

**Nozomi: **-Este lugar cada vez me está consumiendo, y aunque haya muchas personas a mi alrededor, siento tanta soledad… No puedo sopórtalo…-

_**-…-**_

_-No puedo hacer nada por ti, así que me quedare de pie, viéndote como sufres esta desgracia…-_

* * *

_Aquí se termina el capitulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Pueden dejar su comentario de que les pareció, en verdad sus comentarios me ponen muy feliz._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia)  
(Lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia)**

* * *

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto hacer feliz a los demás, si tú no eres feliz?-_

_-¿Que no es importante conocer el dolor de los demás?-_

_-Simplemente no te importa porque crees que es algo que pasara con los días…-_

_-Por supuesto que eso no es posible-_

_-Porque en este mundo es solo una falsa ilusión, y no es fácil volver para cambiar las cosas…-_

_-Ahora, es mejor que te rindas, y si no es así, vuelve a empezar y ahora tienes que hacerlo bien-_

**Capitulo 8: Sentimientos encontrados. **

_**-No puedo soportarlo…- **_

_Lo que había dicho hacía notar con claridad mi debilidad, viéndome como una persona que no cumple lo que se tiene propuesto hacer… _

_Me levante, poco a poco, pensando que lo que me habían dicho, a pesar de que fue algo muy doloroso… Tenía que superarlo…_

_Las personas son crueles entre los unos a los otros, y es algo inevitable; y lo único que se puede hacer, es ignorarlo y seguir adelante…_

**Kaname: **-Imouto-chan, aquí estas, he regresado a casa- _***Le sonríe***_

**Nozomi: **-Ah… Bienvenido-

**Kaname: **_***La mira seriamente***_ -¿Ha pasado algo?-

**Nozomi:** -Lo de siempre, la familia no cambia con sus comentarios hirientes… Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, sigo sintiendo un gran dolor en mí…-

**Kaname: **-Nadie se puede acostumbrar a ello, y la persona que admite no sentirlo, está mintiendo por completo, ya que uno quiere escuchar cosas bellas, no algo que hace entristecer tu alma…-

**Nozomi: **-Lo sé… Pero ahora, me alegro que Kaname-san haya llegado, cuando está a mi lado, me siento tan aliviada, por tener a alguien que me escucha y que nunca me cuestiona… Uno de los pocos hermanos que me hace sentir de la familia… Un hombre… Que hace feliz a una mujer…-

**Kaname: **-Veo… Que te estás volviendo dependiente de mí… Y eso no será bueno para ninguno de los dos…-

**Nozomi: **-No me malinterprete, Kaname-san, solo quise decir, que Kaname-san es muy especial, y que si siempre trata a las personas que van a su lado, hace un buen trabajo como monje-

**Kaname: **_***Ríe un poco* **_-Y no solo hablo para consolar a alguien… Si es que entiendes de lo que hablo…- _***Le guiña el ojo***_

**Nozomi: **-¡K-Kaname-san!-

**Kaname: **-Solo fue una broma, Imouto-chan- _***Toma su hombro y le sonríe* **_

**Kaname: **_(No puedo acercarme mucho a ella, para no causar más desgracias de las que ya tiene)_

_Aunque no siempre tengo buenos momentos en este lugar, los hermanos que quieren verme feliz hacen mi día más especial, y cuando me hacen sonreír, siento un gran alivio en mí… _

_En la tarde, cuando regreso Subaru, pude darle su regalo por la gran actuación que tuvo en el partido, Subaru lo tomo por sorpresa y agradeció el detalle abriéndolo ahí mismo… _

_Era una pulsera para que la usara en su entrenamiento, y al parecer, fue de su agrado, poniéndosela en ese mismo momento… _

**Subaru: **-La usare siempre… Muchas gracias…-

**Yusuke: **-Esta genial lo que le diste, te envidio un poco…-

**Subaru: **-¿Eh?-

**Nozomi: **-Para la otra, le daré una a Yusuke-kun- _***Sonríe* **_

**Yusuke: **-N-No es necesario…-

**Futo: **-Vamos, no seas orgulloso y di que te emocionaste de que ella te dará una-

**Yusuke: **-¡A ti nadie te hablo!-

**Futo: **-¡Que terror! Mi hermano mayor se ha enojado conmigo, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

**Yusuke: **-Vas a pagar…-

**Masaomi: **-Basta chicos… ¿Cuándo dejaran de pelearse entre sí?-

_No podría creerlo, ellos… Estaban conviviendo… Bueno… A su modo… _

_Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento que lo único que podía hacer era reír del momento que estaba pasando…_

_Ya habían pasado muchas semanas, y hasta hoy, he obtenido un gran avance… _

_No pasa esto seguido, pero sé que poco a poco voy mejorando la relación de esta familia… _

_Lo que me pone en duda mi promesa, es que Ukyo-san no esté conviviendo demasiado… _

_Ya cuando le pregunto algo, me lo contesta sencillamente, pero para mí no es suficiente con eso… _

_Deseo que él diga lo que siente, y que muestre más sus sentimientos… Que el demuestre como era antes… _

_Así que en ese momento, pensé que sería bueno pasar un momento con él; y por esa razón, decidí acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas que se necesitaban en casa… _

_Ukyo-san solo caminaba mientras que yo no dejaba de hablar… _

_Sabía que si dejaba de hablarle, nuestro tiempo juntos terminaría pronto, y a cada momento, sacaba un tema para "hablar". _

_Después de nuestra tarde juntos y de que ya se había comprado todo, quise invitarlo a un parque cerca de casa, sin muchas ganas decidió acompañarme… _

_Cuando nos estábamos acercando a ese lugar… Ukyo se detuvo por un momento… _

_No quería avanzar y empezaba a dar unos pasos atrás… _

**Nozomi: **-¿Pasa algo, Kyo-nii?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

_Me sentí como una tonta en ese momento, en ese parque… Naomi-chan había perdido su vida, y lleve a Ukyo a ese lugar para solo recordar nuevamente esa terrible desgracia… _

**Nozomi: **-Oh… Es mejor… Que vayamos a otro lado…-

**Ukyo: **-No… Está bien…-

_Lamento mucho mi idea, Ukyo… _

_Empezó a caminar y yo solo le seguía… _

_Nos sentamos casi cerca del lago, con un gran silencio en nuestro entorno… _

**Nozomi: **-Y… ¿Cómo has estado estos días?-

**Ukyo: **-No preguntes algo que ya sabes la respuesta…-

**Nozomi: **-Ya veo… ¿Te parece bien este lugar? Es un lugar muy bello, y es la primera vez que vengo aquí contigo, eso en verdad me emociona demasiado…-

**Ukyo: **-Mmm…-

**Nozomi: **-Hay muy poco lugares que hacen sentirse cómodo, pero cuando lo encuentras, te sientes libre como un ave que vuela muy alto y lejos… La libertad que uno tiene al expresarse es algo maravilloso… ¿No lo cree, Kyo-nii?-

**Ukyo: **-Algunas veces no es necesario explicar algo con tantos detalles… Con solo decir cómo te sientes con una sola palabra es suficiente…-

**Nozomi: **-Entiendo… Perdóname…-

**Ukyo: **-Iré por algo de beber, en un momento vuelvo…-

_Ukyo se alejaba poco a poco dejándome sola… _

_Empezaba a oscurecerse y el aire comenzó a hacerse frio… _

**-¿Por qué una señorita tan linda está sola en un lugar como este?-**

_Una persona que nunca había visto se sentó a mi lado…  
Me puse muy nerviosa ya que se acerba mucho a mi y no veía mi rostro… Si no en otra parte… _

**-Oye… ¿Quieres hacer algo sentir bien en esta noche?-**

**Nozomi: **-N-No… Gracias… Podrías… Irte por favor…-

**-No- **

_Aquel hombre puso sus manos encima de mí, y yo solo trataba de alejarme de él… _

_Cerré mis ojos y esperaba lo peor… _

_Hasta que ese hombre se alejo por Ukyo… _

**Ukyo: **-¿Sabías que si tú haces eso, te demandare por violación? Y créeme, que eso no será beneficiario para ti…-

_El hombre empezó a correr y ya más nunca se acerco en donde yo estaba… _

_El terror se había desvanecido cuando Ukyo llego a mi petición de ayuda… _

_Me levante para abrazar a Ukyo, en ese mismo momento, tropecé y caímos los dos al mismo tiempo…_

**Nozomi: **-L-Lo siento…-

_Trate de levantarme pero Ukyo me sostenía…_

**Ukyo: **-No te dejare ir…-

_En ese momento, todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció…  
Ukyo me tomo de las muñecas para tenerlas en el suelo… _

_Cerró sus ojos y sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de encontrarse con los míos… _

_No hice nada para evitarlo… _

_Mi hermano, el que nunca trataba de seguir adelante, y el que siempre hacía que mis ánimos cayeran… _

_Me hacía sentir en ese momento, un sentimiento que crecía mas y mas… _

_Ese beso fue lento, pero delicado a la vez… _

_**-Que me dirías… Si te dijera…-**_

_**-¿Qué me he enamorado de ti?-**_

* * *

Aquí se acaba el capitulo…

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Pueden dejar un comentario de que les pareció este capítulo, saben que sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí, y hacen que siga continuando esta historia…

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola a todos!  
Después de tanto tiempo, he escrito un nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

**-Amor a segunda vista-**

_Espero que sea de su agrado…_

_**[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia]**_

* * *

_-Tu arduo trabajo está dando frutos-_

_-Sin darte cuenta, has llegado a los corazones dolientes de las personas que están a tu alrededor-_

_-Por favor contesta esto de manera directa…-_

_-"¿Aceptaras los sentimientos de aquellos hombres?"-_

_-"O… ¿Serás como las demás personas que solo quieren hacer sufrir a los demás?"-_

_-Solo tú, tienes la respuesta de lo que tienes que hacer de ahora en adelante…-_

**Capitulo 9.- Comportamiento extraño.**

_Después de aquel beso, me separe enseguida de Ukyo, muy apenada por lo que habíamos hecho…  
Ukyo simplemente me miraba fijamente, con su mirada algo vacía…_

_Realmente no sabía cómo cambiar esta situación, miraba hacia los lados, notando que ya había oscurecido y que lo único que nos iluminaba era las luces del parque… _

_El sonido que estaba a nuestro alrededor era del viento que hacia soplar las hojas, y nuestro momento a solas comenzó a aumentar cada vez mas… _

**Nozomi: **-L-Lo siento Kyo-nii… No… E-Era mi intención, así que por favor, olvídelo, y no contarle a nadie lo que sucedió…-

**Ukyo: **-¿Y si no deseo olvidarlo?-

**Nozomi: **-E-Entonces… Es mejor no comentarlo… Aunque siento, que no es necesario recordarlo si en verdad esto… No fue nada especial…-

**Ukyo: **-Tienes razón, no fue nada especial… Hubiese sido, si fueras otra persona…-

_Ukyo sin más que decir, se empezó a alejar nuevamente de mí… _

**Ukyo: **-Tenemos que regresar a casa, así que no te quede ahí y vámonos…-

_Como un perro sigue a su amo, camine atrás de el, sin que ninguno de los dos nos cruzáramos palabras…_

_Seguía recordando aquel beso que nos dimos… Aquel cálido beso… Sin poder admitirlo delante de Kyo-nii, nunca sería olvidado… Realmente sentí que ese beso hubiera sido __**mi primer beso**__… _

_Cuando llegamos casa, como algo que siempre sucede, sin despedirse de mí, se fue directamente a su habitación… _

**Nozomi: **-Gracias… Ukyo-san-

_Sentí en ese momento que alguien tocaba mi espalda, así que voltee enseguida para ver a Masaomi frente mío… _

**Masaomi: **-¿Dónde han estado? Me tenías preocupado…-

**Nozomi: **-¡Ah! Disculpa Masaomi-san, Kyo-nii y yo fuimos de compras para la comida…-

**Masaomi: **-¿Y tardaron tanto tiempo para solo hacer eso?-

**Nozomi: **-P-Pues…-

**Masaomi: **-¿Qué paso después de eso?-

**Nozomi:** -Masaomi-san, no es necesario que usted sepa que pasó después, lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí…-

**Masaomi: **-Por favor, dime que sucedió…-

_No quería decirle a Masaomi lo que había pasado en el parque, era un secreto que solo era conocido por Ukyo-san y yo… _

_Sentía horrible ocultarle y mentirle a Masaomi-san, pero me fue muy imposible decirle realmente lo que sucedió… Era algo que solo nosotros dos, teníamos que conocer… _

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii y yo fuimos un parque, en realidad no paso nade interesante, porque la única que hablaba era yo… Kyo-nii solo me escuchaba… Y cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde, decidimos regresar…-

**Masaomi: **_***Suspira* **_-Menos mal…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Por qué dice eso, Masaomi-san?-

**Masaomi: **-P-Por nada…-

**Hikaru: **-Yo se la razón por la cual pregunta eso…~-

**Masaomi: **-Hikaru… No…-

**Hikaru: **-Estamos sospechando que Kyo-nii está comenzando a olvidar a nuestra anterior Imouto-san… Y eso fue causado por ti… Dando a entender, que Kyo-nii está empezando a sentir algo más que un amor familiar… Si sabes a lo que me refiero…-

**Nozomi: **-¡Estas equivocado! Kyo-nii no siente nada por mí… Nada…-

**Hikaru: **-Hmm…~ ¿Y eso… Te hace sentir triste?-

**Masaomi: **-Hikaru…-

**Nozomi: **-En verdad… Si me hace sentir mal… Porque se… Que para Kyo-nii, nunca seré nada más que una extraña que quiere ocupar el lugar de la persona que tanto amo y que lo sigue haciendo… Una persona que nunca podrá cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre… Yo… Lo único que hago al estar en este lugar, es causar más problemas de los que ya hay… Lo siento…-

_Una mueca salió de los labios de Hikaru y una mirada triste se mostraba en el rostro de Masaomi… _

_Sé que mis hermanos no son crueles, si no que son demasiados directos en la forma en que dicen las cosas… _

_El ambiente empezó a hacerse incomodo, así que me retire enseguida de la sala, dejando pendiente la conversación que teníamos Masaomi-san y yo… _

_Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación me tope con Iori-san y Kaname-san, ellos me saludaron y yo también hice lo mismo… _

_Ellos dos, además de Louis-san, me han demostrado que tienen interés en los momentos tristes que paso y que solo quieren verme sonreír; estoy tan agradecida por ello… _

**Iori: **-Bienvenida a casa-

**Nozomi: **-¡Ah! Ya estoy de vuelta…-

**Kaname: **-¿Otra vez nuestra amada Imouto-chan esta triste?-

**Nozomi: **-N-No, no es nada, ha pasado algunas muchas cosas que no me esperaba, y solo estoy pensando que es lo que haré de ahora en adelante…-

**Iori: **-¿Y qué es lo que harás?-

**Nozomi: **-Se que si hago esto, no cumpliré lo que madre me pidió; He estado pensado… En irme de esta residencia por un tiempo…-

-¿Irte?-

_Las voces de los gemelos resonaron en el pasillo…_

**Azusa: **-¿Por qué estas pensando en irte?-

**Nozomi: **-Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san, es por la gran necesidad de evitar los malos comentarios que a cada momento recibo… No siento que sea tan largo el tiempo que duré lejos de ustedes… Solo… Quiero estar tranquila y pensar…-

**Tsubaki: **-Así… ¿Qué estaremos solos otra vez?-

_El comentario de Tsubaki hace que dude de lo que quiero hacer…  
__**-"Estaremos solos otra vez"- **_

_Es algo que no quiero que suceda…  
__**-"Porque tengo tanto miedo, de perderlos otra vez"- **_

**Futo: **-Si Baka-oneesan quiere irse de aquí, por mí que lo haga, su presencia aquí realmente no cambia la situación que tenemos en estos momentos-

**Tsubaki: **-Futo…-

**Nozomi: **-Si realmente quieres que me vaya, entonces lo haré, mi presencia nunca ha importado y he de suponer que si me voy, será como si nunca hubiera llegado aquí… ¿Es lo que querías escuchar, verdad?-

**Futo: **-Tsk-

**Azusa: **-Si tu quieres irte a descansar, entonces no te detendremos… Lo único que deseamos, es que tu olvides el terrible pasado que te hemos hecho pasar… Y que de ahora en adelante…-

**Kaname: **-Los momentos que pasemos juntos…-

**Iori: **-Sean los más bellos que siempre podremos recordar…-

_Al escuchar que aceptaban mi idea, solo pude sonreír y agradecerles…_

**Tsubaki: **-Realmente no quiero que te vayas…-

**Kaname: **-Nadie de nosotros quiere alejarse de ti, pero si tu deseas irte por un plazo corto entonces…-

**Nozomi: **-Solo me iré, si realmente me hagan ver que sienten la gran necesidad de que siempre este a su lado…-

_Cada uno de mis hermanos expreso lo que había pedido… _

_Solo faltaba el de uno de ellos, el que tenía un gran temor de que mostrara su desinterés por mí… Ukyo…_

_**-"Estaría mejor que te fueras de aquí y ya más nunca vuelvas…"-**_

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii…-

_**-La peor respuesta que se puede obtener…-**_

_**-Es la que te rechacen totalmente de su vida…-**_

* * *

_¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado…_

_Muchas gracias por esperar por cada capítulo, y por sus comentarios…  
Sus comentarios realmente me ponen muy feliz y hacen que siga escribiendo… _

_¡En verdad, muchas gracias! _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

**-Amor a segunda vista-**

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_**[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y esta historia]**_

* * *

_-Si quieres conseguir lo que tanto anhelas, debes decirlo y luchar por ello…-_

_-Si te quedas callado y solo te escondes, siempre te quedaras con el deseo de haber querido obtener aquello que deseabas…-_

_-Siempre estas apegado al pasado, y no quieres ver el gran futuro que tienes por delante…- _

_-Recuerdas el pasado porque es más fácil sentir el dolor, que tener amor-_

**Capitulo 10.- Superar el pasado. [Penúltimo capitulo]**

**Kaname: **-"¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Nozomi, Kyo-nii?"-

_Los hermanos que estaban presentes, querían una respuesta clara… _

_Ukyo los miraba fijamente, haciendo notar que no se arrepiente por decir eso… _

**Ukyo: **-"Ustedes querían mi opinión, y yo simplemente obedecí"-

**Hikaru: **-"¿Acaso sigues con esa idea de alejar a Nozomi de tu vida?"-

_Sabía que Ukyo diría ese comentario… _

_Tenía la pequeña esperanza de obtener un comentario a mi favor de quedarme aquí con ellos… _

_No siempre se puede pedir todo, y lo único que recibí fue la pura realidad… _

**Ukyo: **-"Si la quiero aquí o no, no es su problema…"-

**Tsubaki: **-"¡Pero con eso harás que se vaya Nozomi de aquí!"-

**Ukyo: **-"Es decisión de ella si se va…"-

**Nozomi: **-"Con ese comentario, has abierto mis ojos ante la cruda verdad de tus intenciones conmigo… Sé que realmente nunca estaré en el nivel de Naomi… Siempre he deseado, en el primer día que llegue aquí, que todos fuésemos una familia feliz… Que todos ustedes me mostraran su hermosa sonrisa otra vez… No solo una sonrisa de cortesía, si no una sonrisa verdadera… Ahora sé que he conseguido mi propósito con algunos de ustedes… Y ahora, lo que más anhelo… -

_Mi respiración comenzó agitarse mientras que algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas… _

_Algunos de mis hermanos que estaban escuchando esto, empezaron a acercarse…  
Para ayudarme al verme de esa manera… _

**Nozomi: **-"Es ver nuevamente ver a Ukyo feliz… Porque yo te quiero mucho, y no quiero ver esa mirada tan triste que cada día nos muestras… Ver nuevamente a Ukyo que siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno de todos, y que nunca se veía o escuchaba alguna queja, al contrario, estaba realmente feliz de hacer esto por sus hermanos… Ver a Ukyo reír y sentirlo cómodo estando con nosotros… Ver nuevamente a Ukyo mostrando a flor de piel que se siente alegre a pesar de lo que le ha sucedido… Solo quiero eso… Quiero… Ver por primera vez… La sonrisa de Ukyo… Por favor…"-

_**-Siempre recuerdas a la persona que tanto has amado…- **_

_**-Aquella persona que ya nunca estará a tu lado…- **_

_**-Tú siempre estas cegado ante lo que te depare el futuro…-**_

_**-Sin darte cuenta, que la persona que siempre estará a tu lado…- **_

_**-Esta frente tuyo…-**_

_**-Y lo único que haces en este momento, es solo mirar como llora por ti…- **_

_No pude evitar decirle esto…  
Era algo que estaba guardando desde hace tiempo, y que en este momento de desesperación, lo dije… _

_Algunos hermanos se le quedaron viendo a Ukyo para después saber la respuesta de mi comentario… _

_El solo agacho la cabeza… _

**Kaname: **-"¿No vas a decirle algo, Kyo-nii?"-

**Ukyo: **-"Realmente no… Lo lamento…"-

_Como algo ya habitual, Ukyo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el frente… _

_No soporto que Ukyo haga eso, quiero escuchar realmente lo que quiere decirme… _

_Corrí hacia él y abrace su espalda… La reacción de Ukyo y de los demás hermanos fue la misma… Y esa reacción fue de sorpresa… _

**Nozomi: **-"Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a ser feliz…"-

**Azusa: **-"Nozomi, es suficiente… No te hagas más daño a ti misma…"-

**Louis: **-"Así es… No es necesario hacer eso…"-

**Tsubaki: **-"No queremos que tengas esa misma actitud que antes teníamos nosotros…"-

**Masaomi:** -"Gracias a esa actitud que tenias por nosotros, hicieron que superáramos el cruel pasado…"-

**Iori: **-Y darnos cuenta, de que no acabo la felicidad en ese momento…"-

_Solté a Ukyo y este simplemente se quedo en la misma posición… _

_Hice caso a los comentarios de mis hermanos, y ya no pregunte nuevamente lo mismo… _

_Tome las maletas que tenía a mi lado, y me acerque a ellos para despedirme… _

_Sé que no sería una despida de por vida, pero sí que los extrañaría demasiado… _

_Ellos me dijeron que tuviese mucho cuidado, y mi respuesta a su comentario fue sonreírles… _

_Mientras que salía de la Residencia, comencé a pesar, ¿Qué pensó Ukyo en ese momento?_

_Esa duda que tenía nunca iba a ser respondida, y siempre me quedaría con eso por siempre… _

_El tiempo que pase alejada de todos mis hermanos, pensare en lo que haré de ahora en adelante… Lo primero que haría, es que nunca me rebajaría por los comentarios negativos que tenga en ese momento… Por el contrario, haría todo lo posible para que ese comentario negativo se vuelva en uno positivo mientras que portan una sonrisa por ello… _

_Estuve caminando mientras que seguía pensando en eso… _

_El lugar donde iba a vivir por un tiempo no estaba tan alejado de aquí, pero si no quería llegar muy tarde a ese lugar, tenía que darme prisa… _

_Mis pasos fueron acelerándose, y sin darme cuenta, había llegado al parque en donde Naomi perdió su vida… _

_**-"Así que tenía que pasar nuevamente aquí"- **_

_También me hizo recordar que ahí fue donde Ukyo me beso por primera vez…_

_Aquel recuerdo que solo quedaría para nosotros dos… _

_Algo que solo Ukyo y yo podremos recordar… _

_Reí un poco, porque, ya que no tengo tantos recuerdos lindos… Por lo menos me llevaría aquel beso dulce… _

_**-El pasado cobraría otra vez la misma desgracia-**_

_**-En el mismo lugar, a la misma hora…-**_

_**-Una persona fue atropellada en esa calle-**_

_**-Aquel lugar donde ya se había perdido una vida…-**_

_**-Pero lo que cambia esta situación, es que la pobre víctima no fue una chica…-**_

_**-Si no un hombre, que salvo la vida de una chica-**_

_[Al sentir que alguien me empujaba, mire un poco hacia atrás, para ver la persona que había hecho esto…]_

_**-"No quiero que se repita esto… ¡No otra vez!"- **_

_[Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa, al ver que un automóvil casi llegaba a donde estábamos]_

_[Por "suerte" yo no recibí ningún daño…]_

_[No diré lo mismo de la persona que salvo mi vida… Aquella persona, que nunca demostraba lo que sentía con palabras… Si no con acciones…] _

_[Un grito resonó mientras que un chirrido se escuchaba más cerca y haciendo sonar la caída de alguien]_

**-¡Ukyo-san!-**

* * *

_Aquí se acaba el penúltimo capítulo…_

_Sé que es algo muy repentino, pero el capítulo final daré a conocer algo que tal vez muchos de ustedes no se esperaban…_

_Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, y espero leer sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció… _

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo final! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola!~ **_

_**Este será el último capítulo de mi Fanfic: **__[-Amor a segunda vista-] _

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~ **_

_**[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

_-Nunca pude ver esa sonrisa que siempre anhelaba ver-_

_-Lo último que pude ver de esa persona, era una mirada… Que no puede ser explicada-_

_-Siempre estaré agradecida por esa acción de gran valentía-_

_-Bueno… Si realmente eso hubiera pasado…- _

_**Capítulo final: **__Sueño._

_Al mirar a Ukyo-san en el suelo e ignorando un poco lo que trataba de decirme el conductor…_

_Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era… __**-"¿Por qué?"-**_

_Ukyo-san nunca le importe… Y ahora… Salvo mi vida, arriesgando por completo la suya…_

_Por fin tome posesión de mi cuerpo y me acerque corriendo para llegar a lado de Ukyo… _

_Al acercarme, vi que todavía seguía vivo; lo tome con mis brazos, sosteniéndolo muy fuerte mientras que mis mejillas empezaron a humedecerse… _

**Nozomi: **-"¿Por qué Kyo-nii hizo esto por mi?"-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-"¡Kyo-nii es un gran tonto! ¡No debió hacer esto…! ¡No…!"-

**Ukyo: **-"Deja de llorar… Y sonríe para mí… Una vez más…"-

_¿Sonreírle?  
¿Por qué Ukyo-san me pide algo así?_

_**-"Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa por última vez… Porque al verla, me olvido por un momento de que soy una persona infeliz"-**_

_Con gran esfuerzo, le sonreí…  
Yo esperaba que Ukyo me correspondiera esa sonrisa, pero no lo hizo… Realmente… Nunca lo hará, ya que poco a poco, cerró sus ojos como si fuera a dormir… Tomando con mucha fuerza mi mano, el solo dijo adiós, y se fue para siempre de este mundo… _

_Movía sin parar el cuerpo de Ukyo, tratando de reanimarlo… _

_La ayuda llego demasiado rápido, aunque ya no serviría de todo, por lo menos harían que dejara de ver aquel cuerpo que me salvo de la muerte… _

_**-"Ukyo-san… Ukyo-san…"- **_

_Empecé a escuchar mi nombre una y otra vez… _

_Lo único que veía, era un lugar sin final de color negro… _

_Me levante de aquel suelo y camine sin ningún rumbo… _

_La voz que me hablaba, era una muy familiar… Aquella voz, que había escuchado ya hace mucho tiempo… _

_Esa voz tan dulce, que cada vez que la escuchaba, era una tonada hermosa para mí… _

_**-"Ukyo-san… Ukyo-san…"- **_

_No reconocía esa voz, a pesar de que me estaba cautivando por ello, lo que comenzaba a pensar era el porqué escuchaba a cada momento mi nombre… _

_Una luz ilumino aquel lugar y comencé a visualizar a una persona que está cerca de mí… _

**¿?: **-"¡Oh!~ Por fin has despertado, he estado esperándote desde el momento en que me dejaste sola…-

**Ukyo: **-"…"-

**¿?: **_*Toma su mano* _-"Desde que estuviste en este estado, nunca me separe de ti… Por primera vez, roge por mucho tiempo que despertaras… Ver nuevamente tus hermosos ojos color azul claro que desde la primera vez que los vi, fue lo que más me conquisto de Ukyo-san…-

_No creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando… _

_Pensaba que todo esto era solo una ilusión… _

_Y para mi suerte, no fue así… _

**Ukyo: ** -"Naomi-chan…"-

**Naomi: **-"No te esfuerces demasiado, aquel golpe del tarado del conductor te ha puesto débil, así que quédate donde estas… ¿Está bien?"- _*Sonríe* _

_**-Todo el tiempo de dolor que pasaste… Fue un simple sueño-**_

_**-La vida te dio otra oportunidad de ser feliz…-**_

_**-El tiempo de soledad será borrado para siempre, y los momentos que pases de ahora en adelante, siempre estarás acompañado de la persona que más amas…-**_

_**-Sin darte cuenta, comenzaste a llorar en los brazos de tu amada-**_

_**-Aprendiste desde hace tiempo a callar tus sentimientos…-**_

_**-Porque tenias el temor de empeorar la situación…-**_

_**-"Ya no más"-**_

_**-"Te amo"- **_

_**-"Se que si soy sincero de lo que siento por ti… Mis sentimientos llegaran más a fondo"-**_

_**-Los dos amantes permanecieron juntos durante un largo rato…-**_

_**-Aquel abrazo duro mucho tiempo, aunque eso realmente no importa…- **_

…

_Después de un largo tiempo permaneciendo en el gran abismo del sueño, los sueños tristes fueron olvidándose, y la persona que estuvo a tu lado fue desapareciendo de tu mente… _

_Cada día que pasa, siempre piensas lo mismo:_

_**-"¿Qué hubiera pasado, si no hubiese sido todo esto un sueño?"- **_

_Al pensarlo, llegas con la misma conclusión… _

_La persona que "estaba en ese momento" lloraría por ti a pesar de que hiciste esa acción tan drástica sin ninguna razón… _

_Las personas que estuvieron en toda tu vida, su ánimo bajaría nuevamente por tu perdida… _

_La vida de la familia Asahina volvería a la vida que tenían cuando Naomi "se fue de su lado"._

_Te alegras demasiado que esto no ocurriera, aunque también recuerdas seguido a Nozomi, aquella chica que nunca existió, hace que tú sigas adelante…_

_Como toda historia, un final abierto no puede darse a conocer, porque en sí, todo lo que pasó no afectara en nada… Tampoco quedaría muy en claro un final feliz… _

_Como venía en el diario, Naomi tuvo que irse y Ukyo esperaría todo el tiempo que se le pidió para poder tener como esposa a Naomi…_

_Ya que antes de irse, Ukyo tomo por sorpresa a Naomi , poniéndole un anillo en su dedo anular izquierda… Con una frase que siempre es escuchada en todas las ocasiones, pero que eso no hace que la emoción del momento sea borrada…_

_**-"Cuando vuelvas… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"-**_

_El brillo de los ojos de Naomi hacía notar la gran emoción que portaba… _

_Mirando fijamente a su amado, y sin pensar en nada más que en esto: _

_**-"Por supuesto que me casare contigo… Ya que desde hace mucho tiempo, eso fue mi sueño… Y ahora, gracias a ti, se hará realidad…"- **_

_Al ver como el avión se alejaba del aeropuerto y que en él iba Naomi… _

_Una joven choco contra mí, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo… _

_Mientras le daba mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, vi que aquella joven, levantaba su mirada… Y como una simple coincidencia, esta joven ya la "conocía". _

_Nozomi también volteo a verme con sorpresa… _

**Nozomi: **-"Disculpe que le pregunte esto, solo tengo curiosidad… ¿Lo conozco?"-

**Ukyo: **-"Yo si te conozco a ti, Nozomi"-

_Nozomi estaba aun mas sorprendida… _

_Se levanto y me dio su mano devuelta… _

**Nozomi: **-"Aunque a usted no lo conozco, me gustaría que nos presentáramos… Soy Nozomi… Asahina Nozomi… He viajado aquí para ver a mi nueva familia"-

**Ukyo: **-"Que extraño, ahora si me puedo presentar correctamente hacia ti… Mucho gusto, soy Asahina ukyo"-

_**-Por fin puedo tratarte como debí haberte tratado la primera vez que te "conocí"-**_

_**-Los dos sonreímos, y la vida de todos volvería a cambiar…- **_

_**-Y el recibimiento de nuestra nueva hermana, tendría unos grandes frutos de ahora en adelante…- **_

_**-"Por favor, cuida de mi"- **_

_**-Esta frase se cumpliría por completo, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas- **_

_Ya que, Nozomi fue la causante de que todos tuviéramos un… __**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

* * *

**Aquí se termina la historia…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios al respecto sobre la historia, realmente hacían que siguiera escribiendo esta historia, que a pesar de que es la más corta que he escrito, realmente fue muy de mi agrado, y más con este final en cual estuve pensando por mucho tiempo… **

**Tengo otra idea para otra historia de BroCon, y pronto la daré a conocer… **

**¡Realmente muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final!**

**¡Nos veremos pronto!  
¡Hasta luego!~ **


	12. Extra

_¡Hola!_

_Por los comentarios que obtuve en el final del Fanfic: **-Amor a segunda vista- **_

_He decidido en hacer un Epilogo… _

_Además de este Epilogo, pondré un final alternativo…_

_¡Realmente espero que les guste esto extra! _

_**[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Nozomi, Naomi y la historia]**_

* * *

_**[-Epilogo-]**_

_**-Después de tanto tiempo de espera…-**_

_**-El regreso de su amada fue el inicio de la gran felicidad para aquel hombre…- **_

_**-Tomados de la mano, y sin dejarse de mirarse…-**_

_**-Los dos estaban al frente de una gran multitud de personas, que festejaban la unión eterna de los dos…- **_

_**-En aquel lugar, la felicidad estaba en el aire, y nada ni nadie, podría borrar eso…-**_

_El pasillo era largo, y una joven que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, caminaba en el…  
Los invitados la miraban con admiración, pero una persona era la que mas notaba su emoción…_

_Su amado Ukyo, no creía realmente que esa joven que caminaba hacia él, sería su futura esposa… _

_Su mirada era para que uno se riera a carcajadas, y a la vez, que se diera un: -"Owww"- por hacer notar muy a frote su gran emoción… _

_Sus anteojos comenzaron a bajar poco a poco por su nariz, mientras que un sonrojo exagerado se esparcía en su rostro… _

_El rostro de Naomi lo tapaba un poco el velo, aun así, ella tenía la posibilidad de ver a su futuro esposo; Ukyo, como siempre, estaba muy presentable, y eso hacía enloquecer a gran escala a Naomi… Por obvias razones no admitía que le encanta ver a su amado con tanta formalidad, y como si Ukyo y Naomi estuvieran conectados por sus emociones, Naomi empezaba a sonrojarse…_

_Naomi agradecía a montones que el velo cubría su rostro…_

_Cuando por fin la futura novia estaba alado de su amado, el padre de Naomi, Rintauro, compartió palabras con el… _

**Rintauro: **-"Naomi, a pesar de que no sea de mi sangre, la considero como si lo fuese así… Naomi es muy especial, y realmente estoy agradecido que este con un hombre que la ama tanto como tú lo haces… Cuídala con todo tu ser, Ukyo… Ya que a Naomi, no le queda portar lagrimas en su rostro… Si no una hermosa sonrisa, que hace iluminar un día nublado… Ahora, esta a tu cuidado… Por favor, hazla muy feliz…"-

**Ukyo: **-"Agradezco que usted me haya aceptado como el esposo de su hermosa hija… Le prometo, que en cada día de nuestras vidas, haré feliz a Naomi y que en los momentos que estemos juntos, si porta en su rostro un llanto, que ese llanto sea de felicidad…"-

_Los dos amantes se tomaron de las manos y comenzó la ceremonia… _

_Como toda ceremonia, se tienen que hacer sus votos… _

_Los dos, tenía preparado sus votos que estaban escritas en pequeñas hojas… _

_Tenían que expresar correctamente lo que sentían en este gran día tan especial… _

**Ukyo: **-"Yo, Asahina Ukyo, por fin puedo cumplir tu gran sueño… Al estar en esta situación, realmente no tengo las palabras correctas para decirte lo que siento por ti… En este momento, me siento tan agradecido de que haya llegado este día… Al verte vestida de esta manera, me hace dar cuenta que por fin, tu y yo, podremos estar unidos por siempre… Sé que no te gusta que llegue a tantos rodeos, por eso te pido que este momento escuches lo que tengo que decirte… Realmente, has hecho que cada vez que te vea, haga latir mi corazón a un ritmo acelerado, y que me ponga demasiado nervioso, pero la manera en la que tú me hablas, una gran tranquilidad inunda mi ser… Tú, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo… Te amo… Y con este anillo, de ahora en adelante, tú serás mi esposa, y cuidare de ti, por el resto de mi vida…"-

**Naomi: **-Yo Makoto Naomi, estoy feliz de que por fin cumplas mi sueño… Debo admitir, que desde el día en que te conocí, pensé que eras el hombre más guapo y deseable que había visto…"-

_***Los invitados estaban muy sorprendidos de escuchar esto de Naomi… Ukyo, como ya estaba acostumbrado, solo dio una pequeña sonrisa* **_

**Naomi: **-"Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, mi enamoramiento físico fue sacado y fue remplazado por un amor muy puro… Ukyo, eres un hombre tan maravilloso, que por ningún motivo quiero que te alejes de mi lado… Y con este anillo, de ahora en adelante, tú serás mi esposo, y cuidare de ti, por el resto de mi vida… Te amo"-

_Cuando el padre dijo que podían besarse, las campanas espesaron a sonar, y los labios de los nuevos "Marido y Mujer" se unían formando un beso muy delicado y a la vez dulce… _

_El ramo de rosas blancas fue lanzado, y por simple casualidad, cayó en las manos de Nozomi…_

_Naomi se le acerco a Nozomi para susurrarle algo en el oído…_

**Naomi: **-"Ahora tú serás la próxima novia, y lo digo enserio, ya que yo hace tiempo lo tome… Y mírame ahora… Elije al hermano correcto para ti, todos están para tenerlos solo para ti, y admito que todos tienen algo muy especial que solo ellos tienen… Pero a pesar de eso, yo elegí al mejor de todos~ ¡Te deseo mucha suerte!"-

**Nozomi: **-"¡Naomi-chan! S-Somos hermanos… No creo que…"-

**Naomi: **-"Eso es lo mismo que dije, y repito otra vez, mírame ahora… ¡Adelante Nozomi, tú te enamoraras de uno de ellos, y serás muy feliz"- _***Sonríe* **_

**Nozomi: **-"N-Naomi-chan…"- _***Sonrojada* **_

_La fiesta fue esplendorosa y todos festejaban la unión de Naomi y Ukyo…_

_**-"Mi felicidad eres tu…"- **_

_**-Mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo…-**_

_**-Así que nunca lo dejes ir…-**_

_**-Ya que si te vas de mi lado…-**_

_**-Te estaré buscando, hasta que te encuentre…- **_

_**-Final del Epilogo-**_

* * *

_**[-Final alternativo-]**_

_**-Al mirar a Ukyo-san en el suelo e ignorando un poco lo que trataba de decirme el conductor…-**_

_**-Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era… -"¿Por qué?"-  
**_

_**-Ukyo-san nunca le importe… Y ahora… Salvo mi vida, arriesgando por completo la suya…-  
**_

_**-Por fin tome posesión de mi cuerpo y me acerque corriendo para llegar a lado de Ukyo…-  
**_

_**-Al acercarme, vi que todavía seguía vivo; lo tome con mis brazos, sosteniéndolo muy fuerte mientras que mis mejillas empezaron a humedecerse…-**_

**Nozomi: **-"¿Por qué Kyo-nii hizo esto por mi?"-

_Ukyo abrió sus ojos, y su mano se había pasado en mi rostro…_

_Aquel hombre que estaba reposando encima de mí, se había convertido en una persona muy especial para mí… Había olvidado un poco la promesa de Miwa, y lo digo así, ya que después de todo, me di cuenta que solo deseaba la felicidad de Ukyo…_

_Y que esa felicidad, deseaba que fuera junto conmigo… _

_Sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban; no creía que este sería la última vez que nos veríamos… _

_**-"No hay amor mas grande, que el de una persona salve tu vida"-**_

**Ukyo: **-"Lamento lo que te he hecho todo este tiempo… Desde siempre te he mentido respecto a lo que siento, y ahora, no me gustaría mentirte diciéndote que estaré bien… Porque tú y yo, sabemos que no será así…"-

**Nozomi: **-"Kyo-nii no debió hacer esto… Yo quiero que Kyo-nii viva feliz, que todo esto sea una pesadilla y despertar para tener otra oportunidad de hacerte feliz… No quiero que Kyo-nii se vaya de mi lado de esta manera… No quiero…"-

**Ukyo: **-"No debes preocuparte de mi… No soy una persona tan importante para que tú llores de esa manera… Te diré algo, que nunca pensé que te diría… Pero al verte sonreír en aquellos días, sin darme cuenta, sentía esa misma felicidad que tu portabas en ese momento…"-

**Nozomi: **-"Kyo-nii"-

_**-"Deja de llorar… Y sonríe para mí… Una vez más…"-**_

_En ese momento de gran tristeza, cumplí lo que Ukyo me había pedido…_

_**-¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño-**_

_**-Mi sueño, fue cumplido hasta el último momento…-**_

_**-Y era ver la hermosa sonrisa del aquel hombre, que paso de una terrible tristeza, a una felicidad inigualable-**_

_Ukyo se acerco a mí para darme el adiós con un beso… _

_**-A pesar de que Ukyo ya no estará más aquí…-**_

_**-Nunca me pondré triste por esta terrible desgracia…-**_

_**-Ya que Ukyo siempre estará en mi corazón…-**_

_**-Al igual…-**_

_**-Que esa última sonrisa que me dio-**_

_La primera vez que visite su tumba, además de llevarle flores para decorarla, le lleve aquella fotografía que había visto en el comedor, donde estaba Naomi y Ukyo juntos… _

_Estaba feliz, ya que pensaba que aquellos dos estarían juntos para toda la eternidad… _

**Nozomi: **-"Gracias por todo, Ukyo-san…"-

_Me levante y empecé a alejarme de la tumba… _

_Mire al cielo y vi que estaba despejado, digno de decirse que era una hermosa vista… _

_**-"Dime Ukyo-san, ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por aquella chica?"- **_

_Una joven que estaba alado de Ukyo, lo tomaba de la mano…_

_**-"Porque ella merecía más la felicidad que yo…"-**_

_Los dos se miraron mutuamente mientras que caminaban hacia un pasillo eterno… _

_**-"Además, prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado… Y ahora, esta promesa nunca se romperá, ya que nosotros de ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos…"-**_

_**-"Ukyo-san…"-**_

_Todavía seguía viendo el cielo… Mi mano reposo en mi pecho, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dije:_

**Nozomi: **-"Ukyo-san, fue el causante de mi **–Amor a segunda vista- **así que… Espero que tu segundo amor, sea eterno…"-

_**-Siempre sonríe ante todo…-**_

_**-A pesar de las tristezas y desgracias… La luz de tu vida nunca se apagara…-**_

_**-Así que nunca llores por lo malo…-**_

_**-Mejor muestra tu hermosa sonrisa, a las grandes alegrías que pases en tu vida…-**_

_**-Fin del Final alternativo-**_

* * *

_Aquí se termina el extra de __**–Amor a segunda vista- **_

_Espero que les haya gustado este extra, no tenía pensado hacer algo como esto, pero gracias a sus comentarios, me dieron grandes ánimos de hacerlo… _

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **_

_¡Nos veremos en las próximas historias!_

_Hasta luego… _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola._

_Bueno, ya que llegamos a la meta de los 200 me gusta en Facebook, comente que contestaría preguntas que ustedes me hicieran, y, además, un especial de capitulo extra de una Fanfic que haya terminado… bueno, eso cambiara y no solo será uno, si no dos capítulos extras… _

_Y el primer Fanfic que recibirá capitulo extra, será este: __**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_**[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Nozomi, Naomi y la historia]**_

* * *

_-La felicidad no comenzó cuando aceptaste mis sentimientos-_

_-Mi felicidad comenzó…-_

_-Cuando te conocí- _

_-Ya que al conocerte-_

_-Sabía que tú serias la persona que me haría feliz el resto de mi vida-_

_**-Capitulo extra-**_

_Naomi y Ukyo siguen en su luna de miel… al parecer, ha durado más de lo esperado._

_Así que, al irse, me dejaron encargada de algunos de los quehaceres de la residencia. _

_No creo que sea del todo malo, ya que de esa manera, he podido conocer un poco más a mis nuevos hermanos…_

_Tener una familia grande es realmente maravilloso, y agradezco demasiado a Miwa-san que me haya dado… una familia a la cual, atesoro demasiado. _

_Siento que cada día, tengo la aceptación de ser hermana de cada uno de ellos. _

_Bueno, no solo tengo hermanos, también tengo una hermana que ahora es feliz con uno de ellos… _

_Algunas veces tengo envidia por la felicidad que tiene Naomi, pero no esa envidia que puede considerarse malvada, si no que… aunque parezca algo infantil… me gustaría encontrar a aquella persona especial…_

**Nozomi: **_***Suspiro* **_-"La cena esta casi lista, solo me falta algunos detalles…"-

_Siempre hablaba sola cuando cocinaba, ya que no estaba nadie que esté a mi lado para hablar… _

**Nozomi: **-"Ahora que lo pienso… Masaomi-san no ha venido a cenar estos dos días que pasaron… ha pasado las noches en el hospital… en verdad me preocupa, siento que Masaomi-san está dando demasiado de si en su trabajo…"-

**Nozomi: **-"Masaomi-san debe saber que es importante cuidar de su salud, ya que si llegase a enfermarse… no sería del todo útil en una emergencia…"-

**Nozomi: **-"Sólo espero que este bien…"-

-"Me he estado cuidando bien, gracias por preocuparte"-

_Gire enseguida cuando escuche esa frase… _

_Masaomi-san estaba a mis espaldas con una sonrisa._

**Nozomi: **-"M-Masaomi-san… en verdad… me da mucha pena que me haya escuchado hablar de usted… tal vez pensara que soy una persona mal educada…"-

**Masaomi: **_***Niega con la cabeza* **_-"Nada de eso… me hace muy feliz que mi hermana menor se preocupe por mi"-

**Nozomi: **-"Es normal que me preocupe, somos hermanos"-

**Masaomi: **-"Eso lo sé muy bien…"-

_***Toma con delicadeza las manos de Nozomi* **_

**Masaomi: **-"Has estado trabajando muy duro estos últimos días… deberías descansar más seguido"-

**Nozomi: **-"Tendré que desobedecer a Masaomi-san… no puedo descansar ya que se tiene que hacer muchas cosas en esta residencia… además, no está Ukyo-san y Naomi-san, así que tengo que remplazarlos"-

**Masaomi: **-"Aunque Ukyo y Naomi-san no estén, no es tu obligación hacer todo en la residencia… los demás tienen que hacer sus obligaciones que les corresponde, así que no te preocupes tanto… ¿está bien?"-

**Nozomi: **-"Masaomi-san"-

_***Se escucha que alguien esta tosiendo* **_

**Hikaru: **-"Veo que Masa-nii está muy preocupado por nuestra nueva Imouto-san… tanto, que todavía siguen tomados de las manos"- _***Los señala* **_

_Masaomi-san y yo nos soltamos enseguida… _

_Un rubor inundo el rostro de Masaomi-san. _

**Wataru: **-"¡Ma-kun!"-

_Wataru-kun se acerca de prisa a abrazar a Masaomi-san. _

**Masaomi: **-"Wataru, ya te he dicho que no es necesario que siempre me abraces cuando llego a casa"-

**Wataru: **-"Pero me gusta hacerlo"- _***Puchero* **_

**Masaomi: **-"Esta bien…"- _***Sonríe* **_

**Nozomi: **-"La cena ya casi estará lista, así que por favor, vayan tomando su lugar"-

**Hikaru: **-"Ah~ Por fin la cena, desde que llegue aquí he estado esperándolo con ansias… aunque…"-

_Me ve de reojo._

**Hikaru: **-"Espero que la comida de la nueva Imouto-san sea igual de buena que la de Kyo-nii… que por cierto, ya han durado demasiado en su luna de miel…"-

**Nozomi: **-"¿Acaso extraña a Ukyo-san?"-

**Hikaru: **-"Por supuesto… no tener a quien molestar es aburrido"-

**Nozomi: **-…-

_Cada uno de mis hermanos fueron tomando su lugar para la cena._

_Tal vez no seré buena cocinera como lo es Ukyo-san, pero doy mi mayor esfuerzo para dar una comida por lo menos decente. _

**Tsubaki: **-"Hmmm…~ Se que al decir esto me miren extraño… pero extraño la comida de Kyo-nii, a pesar de que al comerla siempre éramos regañados por nuestros modales…"-

**Azusa: **-"Tsubaki, no debes de decir este tipo de comentarios, es cruel de tu parte decirlo ya que estas diciendo que la comida de Nozomi es mala"-

**Tsubaki: **-"¡Yo no quise decir eso!"-

**Kaname: **-"A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, comer la comida que prepara Imouto-chan es un deleite para mi paladar… más si lo hizo con amor, ¿no es así?"- _**¨Le guiña el ojo***_

_Algunas veces me preocupaba ese tipo de coqueteos de Kaname-san. _

**Futo: **-"Tanto tu como Kyo-nii no entienden que el arroz blanco es malo para los Idols"-

**Nozomi: **-"¿Malo para los Idols?"-

**Futo: **-"Tiene muchas calorías, y yo por ser un Idol, debo tener buena figura"-

**Nozomi: **_***Ríe***_

**Futo: **-"¿De qué te ríes, Baka-oneesan?"-

**Iori: **-"Debes tener respeto a Nozomi, ella a preparado la cena para todos nosotros, así que tenemos que agradecerle comiendo lo que ha preparado"-

**Yusuke: **-"Tal vez esto no lo preparo Kyo-nii, pero admito que sabe bien"-

_Todos asienten._

_Estaba feliz que a casi todos les había gustado la cena._

_Al terminar la cena, mis hermanos se levantaron de la silla y se fueron a sus habitaciones._

_Tuve que quedarme para lavar los platos y alguna que otra cosa que se había manchado. _

**Masaomi: **-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-

**Nozomi: **-"Agradezco que Masaomi-san quiera ayudarme, pero me gustaría que mejor fuese a descansar, ha pasado dos días en el hospital, es mejor que vaya a dormir"-

**Masaomi: **-"No estoy tan cansado como parece, ya estoy acostumbrado, así que te ayudare en lo que pueda… es una orden de tu hermano mayor"- _***Ríe un poco* **_

**Nozomi: **-"Si mi hermano mayor me lo ordena… tendré que aceptarlo"-

_Masaomi-san me ha ayudado a lavar los platos, realmente fue de gran ayuda. _

_Platicamos un momento, Masaomi-san me comentaba algunas aventuras que pasaron, y me alegro que me haya contado este tipo de aventuras, ya que así podré saber un poco mas de todos ellos._

_Los momentos que pasamos a solas Masaomi-san y yo son muy agradables… _

_Lo que todavía no comprendo, es el por qué siempre que estoy a su lado, comienzo a sentirme extraña, como si tuviese esa necesidad de siempre estar a su lado… _

_Será que Masaomi-san es… _

**Masaomi: **-"¿Sucede algo?"-

**Nozomi: **-"N-Nada"-

_No me había dado cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente el rostro de Masaomi-san._

_Sin ninguna razón y de manera repentina, Masaomi-san me tomo en sus brazos, dándome un abrazo que en verdad… era muy cálido._

_Sentir el calor de un abrazo hace que tu corazón late con rapidez; no puedes evitarlo, ya que es algo que sin darte cuenta, te hace muy feliz._

**Masaomi: **-"No sé como agradecer lo que has hecho por nosotros, así que sólo puedo hacer esto"-

**Nozomi: **-"Masaomi-san…"-

_Desde ese momento… me di cuenta que Masaomi-san…_

_Era la persona que siempre había esperado…_

**[Mientras tanto en la luna de miel de Ukyo y Naomi]**

**Naomi: **-"Ukyo-san, ya trajeron nuestro té"-

**Ukyo: **-"Ponlo en la mesa… mientras que se enfrié un poco, vamos al balcón"-

**Naomi: **-"Esta bien"-

_Ukyo y yo salimos; hacia frio, así que Ukyo puso su típico saco en mí, me gustaba cuando hacia eso, realmente hacía notar demasiado su caballerosidad._

**Naomi: **-"Gracias Ukyo-san"-

_Ukyo-san tomo de mi mano._

**Ukyo: **-"¿No crees que esta vista es hermosa?"-

**Naomi: **-"Por supuesto, ver la grandiosa luz que muestra la luna llena es algo de admirarse… pero a mí me gusta ver más a Ukyo-san"-

**Ukyo: **_***Ríe un poco* **_-"Me esperaba ese comentario… en verdad estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado, hemos pasado por cosas muy difíciles, pero como muchos dicen: _el amor sobrepasa las barreras que se le pongan enfrente_"-

**Naomi: **-"En eso tiene razón, también un automóvil…"-

**Ukyo: **-"Me gustaría que no recordáramos eso de nuevo…"-

**Naomi: **-"Lo siento"-

_Ukyo me abrazo de espaldas._

**Ukyo: **-"Siento que nuestra luna de miel ha durado bastante"-

_**(Eso ya todos lo saben)**_

**Naomi: **-"Lo sé, pero no creo que nos necesiten en casa todavía, ellos pueden cuidarse solos"-

**Ukyo: **-"Tienes razón"-

**Naomi: **-"Además, tenemos que reponer aquel tiempo que perdimos… olvidar los momentos lamentables y tratar de acumular los mejores momentos posibles"-

**Ukyo: **-"Es verdad"-

**Naomi: **-"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Ukyo-san, ya que solo Ukyo-san sabe cómo hacerme feliz"-

**Ukyo: **-"Por mi parte, siempre me tendrás a tu lado"-

_***Le da un beso en la mejilla***_

**Ukyo: **-"Y estaré a tu lado, porqué te amo"-

**Naomi: **-"Ukyo-san…"-

**Ukyo: **-"Y me gustaría que la persona que amo, tenga a mis futuros hijos"-

**Naomi: **-"Hablando de eso… al parecer nuestra familia comenzara muy pronto"-

**Ukyo: **-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

**Naomi: **_***Sonríe***_

**Ukyo: **-"Naomi…"-

_***Le da un beso en los labios* **_

**Ukyo: **-"Gracias"-

_***Los dos sonríen al mismo tiempo***_

**Naomi: **-"Es momento de regresar a la habitación para tomar el té"-

**Ukyo: **-"Por supuesto, vamos"-

_-Por fin pude darme cuenta quien es la persona especial que siempre he anhelado-_

_-Y yo descubrí que la persona que amo, siempre estará a mi lado-_

_-¿Acaso sabemos que es el amor y la felicidad?-_

_-Tal vez no del todo-_

_-Pero estando con esa persona-_

_-Lo descubriré muy pronto-_

_-Ya que esa persona que tanto amo-_

_-Hará que conozca la felicidad-_

* * *

_Aquí se termina este extra… _

_¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! _

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció este extra; sus comentarios son muy especiales para mi~ _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo extra! _

_¡Hasta luego! _


End file.
